Restoration l SasukexSakura love story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: In the year 2160, the world is on the edge of destruction due to war. But when Sakura, a traver in the apocalyptic world, meets her childhood friend Sasuke, it's up to them and the others in the Shelter to bring back the world to what it once was before.
1. ARC1: Future 2160

**ARC 1: The Beginning**

**CHAPTER 1 - Future 2150**

It was the year 2150. The world was probably at its most peaceful state. As if nothing could go wrong. Well, unless you count illness and total accidents and stuff. But hey, this is just my opinion.

"It's good to know relations between Japan and Harubia is going so well," my mother the queen said.

I sighed quietly from where I sat. It was super hot in the kimono I was wearing. Why did _I_ have to be formal? I mean, I'm not even speaking.

Or can I?

"Can I use the bathroom?" I spoke up during the conference.

All of the adults looked at me.

"I'll take her," my father volunteered, standing up. He walked over to me and pulled out my chair. I hopped off my seat and took my father's hand, going out into the hallway.

"You had to go to the bathroom?" my father said to me once we were out of range.

"I do," I lied.

My father smiled at me and placed his hand on my head. "Come on, Sakushei. Really?"

I couldn't help but make a small smile. "Okay okay. I was going to sneak out so I could explore."

He raised an eyebrow and formed an amused smile. "Let me tell you this, daughter. You go explore until 12:00," he advised. "While I stay here and forget to tell your mother I let you go exploring."

"Thank you, Daddy!" I whispered happily as I ran down the hall holding the ends of my kimono.

--

Meanwhile...

"Itachi," 5-year old Sasuke whined.

"Just go," he told Sasuke as he started walking away. Itachi went to the school across the street. "You're not usually this whiny."

"So?" Sasuke asked, clearly not in the mood for school. In his inner thoughts Sasuke too agreed to his strange behavior. He wasn't this whiny about school. Must be a full moon or something he thinks.

Sasuke walked towards the front part of his elementary school's campus, where many other students were waiting outside for the bell to ring. Some were playing games like jacks, the girls jumping rope, some doing last minute homework, all that stuff.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice shouted.

The raven-hared boy turned around with his bag and saw a blond-haired boy running over to him with a wide grin on his face.

_'Naruto,'_Sasuke thought.

But just before Naruto could reach Sasuke, his foot tripped on a pebble on the sidewalk and he fell face-first into the cement, right by Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked his eyes with a sweatdrop on his forehead. _'Moron.'_

Naruto picked up his head. "Heheh, morning Sasuke."

Sasuke lent down a hand as Naruto picked it up. "Still as clumsy as ever," Sauske said with a motionless face.

Naruto rubbed his head to get rid of some dirt. "And you're still as crude as ever."

"I'm surprised you even know the word 'crude'," Sasuke said with his eyebrow raised.

"I don't," Naruto replied, only making the two boys laugh two seconds later.

"Ah!" a voice shouted from afar.

Sauske's head jumped and he looked around his environment. All he saw were the tall futuristic buildings and the hovars in the streets.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Did you hear something?" Sasuke asked.

The blond replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Sasuke then saw in a distance a pink-haired girl in the distance in a kimono. Rather unusual clothing in Tokyo, unless it were for some occasion. "That girl."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, matching Sasuke's direction of gaze. "Ah, _that_ girl."

The pink haired girl looked rather confused, and jumped at the simplest of things.

Naruto looked at the girl then at Sasuke and back and forth repeatively. "Weird.... Sasuke ya like her?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, now confused himself.

"Ah geez," Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and running across the streets against Sasuke's inner protests. They ran towards the pink-haired girl as hovars flying through the streets screeched to a stop before they could crash into the two boys. Luckily they made it across the street safely, but just barely.

--

I was wandering the strange streets of Tokyo totally and uderly amazed by the advancement of technology. In the country of Harubia, everyone was at a limited level of technological advancement. We're like the _'old fashioned nature people'_ as my dad puts it.

"Hi!" a blond boy shouted behind me. I jumped when I turned around. "You look new," he said.

"I'm new?" I asked, blinking my eyes then looking at myself. "I'm not new I'm 5," I answered, thinking he meant I was a new born human being.

"Well, you're definitly not from around here," the black haired boy said with a half smile, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm Sasuke," he continued, holding out his hand in front of me.

I recognized this from my parents. It's called a handshake. They were usually made for agreements.

"You shake it," the blond said, taking my hand and Sasuke's hand and putting them together in what appeared to be a handshake. Sasuke and I both blushed at the touch of each other's hands. "Geez you guys are so dense."

"I'm a girl," I said to the Naruto boy, figuring he just called me a guy. Two sweatdrops appeared on the boys.

"Are you from here?" Sasuke asked, letting go of my hand. He had hoped that sentence wouldn't be misunderstood either.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not. I am Sakushei Haruno, princess of Harubia," I said politely, bowing respectfully to the two boys, for it was what I was taught in etiquette. "If I'm right, my name here in Japan is Sakura."

Their eyes widened. "P-P-Princess??" Naruto repeated.

I blushed shortly as I rose back up. "Yes. Am I a bother?"

"No!" Sasuke immediately responded, making Naruto and I stare at him.

Something with a bell-like sound rung through the air from the building across the street. The two boys stared back.

"School's starting," Sasuke said, sounding somewhat upset.

"I'll go cover for ya so you can show Sakura here around the town," Naruto grinned with a thumbs up as he ran across the street again.

"N-Naruto wait!" Sasuke shouted in a desperate call for help. He felt it'd be awkward being alone with _Princess_Sakura, but Naruto was already gone. _'Wait I'm gonna skip school?'_

"Sorry if I'm causing you misfortune," I apologized, making Sasuke turn around.

"No, you're not. I already said that before didn't I?" Sasuke said, making me look up. "You really don't know anything about Tokyo do you, Sakura."

I shook my head. "I don't. I don't get to travel around so much. My dad lets me sneak out sometimes."

"Like now," Sasuke concluded.

"Yeah," I nodded.

A hovar passed by a created a huge gust of wind.

"Come on, we'll walk around," Sasuke said with a sincere smile, making a hand motion for me to follow.

--

In the past few hours, Sasuke and I had grown close. For a first friend, he was pretty good. I learned he had a bigger brother named Itachi, and that Naruto was his best friend, along with some others at his school. He learned that I'm an only child, and that.... my life seems very boring compared to his.

"This has been a great day, Sasuke," I said as the afternoon drew near. "I wish I could stay with you."

"I wish so, too," Sasuke replied back. "We'll meet again someday, though."

"How do you know?" I asked with worry in my voice.

Sasuke shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. His eyes faced up towards the blue sky and Sakura followed his stare. "You just do I guess."

I made a small smile. "You don't really like to think too much over things, do you Sasuke."

"Too much toruble," he replied. "Weird. I sound a lot like my friend Shikamaru." He chuckled. "Maybe that lazy guy has a point."

I looked back forward. "I wish I could take something back to Harubia with me."

Just as I said that, Sasuke noticed the toy store that we were passing by. "How about we look in there?" he asked, Sakura turning her head and looking into teh store window.

"What's that?" I asked sounding lost, only for Sasuke give me a _'come on'_ look.

--

"Woooow..." Sakura said in awe as she ran across the plush store. Much of the store's shelves consisted of countless stuffed animals. Not really something Sasuke was too interested in, but if Sakura enjoyed it, he thought, he was happy too.

"I've never been to any place like this before," I said, a huge smile bright on my face. Suddenly something caught my eye. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing my arm at a high shelf. It was a plush toy, but I didn't know what it was. It looked like white fur.

"Want me to get it for you?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the tall shelf.

My head jumped. "N-No it's okay-"

"No really it's fine," Sasuke assured, pulling up a stool. He climbed on top of the wheel-based stool and reached up. His hands were almost in grip of the toy as I clasped my hands together. I was afraid he'd fall.

"Sasuke be careful," I said scared.

Sasuke concentrated. "Almost got it," he said, grabbing it's leg. "Got it!" he shouted, then suddenly loosing balance and falling backwards with a thud.

"Sasuke!" I said, kneeling down and helping him up. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" I asked totally concerned.

"I'm fine," Sasuke said, shaking his head to loose a dizzy feeling. He looked in his hands and revealed a white bear.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, picking it up.

"It's a polar bear," Sasuke replied, still laying on the tiled floor.

"A, polar... bear...?" I repeated, starring at the soft plush.

"They're extinct," he told me, surprising me. "They've been gone for over 100 years now."

"Oh," I said, sad for the polar bears.

Sasuke smiled at the innocent look on my face. "Do you want me to buy it for you?"

My head jumped as a blush appeared on my face. "What? No Sasuke it's okay. You already got hurt from getting it for me and I-"

Sasuke pulled out what appeared to be the Japanese currency of money. "It's okay, Sakura. I want to. It can be the thing you can bring back to your country," he said with a sincere smile. "You like polar bears, don't you?"

I starred down at the cute white bear plush and couldn't help but smile at it's black eyes.

--

Sasuke and I walked around the town, the polar bear plush in my hands. We reached the familiar conference building and I stopped. Sasuke stopped, too.

"Sasuke, what time is it?" I asked, starring at the building.

"11:56," Sasuke replied, starring at his watch.

"I have to go," I said. "I told my father that I would be back by 12:00 exactly."

Sasuke made a small smile and bowed. "It was a pleasure escorting Princess Sakushei around Tokyo."

I giggled and covered my mouth with my kimono sleeve. "Even after the day you talk to me in formalities."

"It's only right," Sasuke remarked, holding his head up. He was still in a bowing position.

I bowed as well, holding the polar bear toy close to me. "Then it's only fair I thank you, Sasuke of Tokyo."

We both stood up straight and he held out his hand again for a handshake. I grinned and took it firmly, shaking it.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye," I replied, thankful for this day, the best day of my life. And with that, I ran towards the building as I hid the plush in my kimono sleeve, Sasuke watching.

--

Luckily I had returned with my father able to cover for my long absence. And so, my day with Sasuke was in absolute scilence from the adults.

It was morning now as I awoke in our royal suite in Tokyo. We would be leaving for Harubia in a few hours into the afternoon. I starred at the clock by the table and saw 7:40 AM.

"Sasuke might still be at school," I whispered in the early sunrise. "I can say goodbye again before I have to leave."

I quickly dressed into my kimono, for it was all I could find at the moment. After getting dressed and quietly sneaking out of the hotel, I was on my way to Sasuke's and Naruto's school.

But as I approached, I saw many hovars with red and blue sirents crowing the street in front of the school. Many of the students looked on confused and scared.

"Naruto!" I called, recognizing a yellow head in the back of the crowd.

"Sakura," Naruto said, relieved I was okay.

I stopped by Naruto and looked around left and right. "Where's Sasuke?"

Naruto looked down for a moment then turned his head. We both saw paramedics bring a stretcher onto one of the ambulance hovars, with Sasuke on it with an oxygen mask.

"Sasuke," I gasped with wide eyes and covered my mouth with my hands. This was scaring me to death. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know," Naruto started, in a calmer state than me. "Some hovar came and ran into Sasuke. He, he never woke up."

"No way..." I said, starring in complete shock.

Naruto looked to the side. "You'd think after all this time it would have been me who'd eventually get run over by a hovar but..." The Ambulance hovar flew away for the hospital. Naruto sighed. "Are you okay, Sakura?" he asked, turning around, but he saw tears falling freely from my eyes. And all Naruto could do was just stand there and shut his eyes to keep his own tears from falling.

That was how the story started.... a simple accident in modern society.

And let me tell you.... things only got worse, from then on out.

* * *


	2. ARC1: Awakening

**ARC1: The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 2 - Awakening**

"Monitors check," I said, seeings the screens from my helmet in front of my eyes. I was flying on my Air Bike. "All areas clear in America," I recorded into my helmet's database.

The year _now_, was 2160. Who knew, that within the time of ten years, the world would go as far as this...

"Display next destination," I said, now flying over oceans. I could hear my cloak and hood flying in the wind behind me as I speed up. The geological image of Tokyo, Japan appeared in front of my left eye on my helmet's monitor.

The earth right now was in a post-nuclear war state at the moment. It all began from the 2156 Harubia Wipe Out.... the start of all things disastrous....

And the worst part was... no one knew who started the war.

"Tokyo, eh?" I said out loud, remembering so many years previous what happened in that city. Sasuke, Naruto. "Looks like I have no choice then," I said, flying towards Asia.

I was a traveler now, helping camps throughout the earth at 15-years old. Due to all the nuclear war, just about everything nature was gone. You never see blue skies, you never see green grass, and you never see clear pure waters.

"I can only hope," I started to myself, "that Tokyo isn't as bad as everywhere else.... not like Harubia."

Nothing was the same anymore..... No more joy. No more happiness.... Those were only two of the things I was striving for at the moment. So many lives were lost in this war. Half the earth's population; more even. I spend my time as a medical specialist curing those ill from the war and helping those in desperate need.

I'm like a..... futuristic nomad, if you please.

"Tokyo... here I come," I said, going off in light speed.

--

"Are they almost done in there?" Kiba asked with crossed arms. Akamaru's voice whined at Kiba's feet, bored.

"How should I know?" muttered the blond haired boy we all know and love. Naruto. "Konohamaru can you hear anything?"

A smaller brown haired boy had a glass cup against the door to the other room pressed against it. "I can't hear a thing. It's so intense."

"Duh you can't hear anything. The rooms down here are supposed to be soundproof, moron," Hanabi said with a look and crossed arms.

"Shut up!" Konohamaru retorted as both pre-teens glarred lightning bolts at each other's eyes.

Kiba smiled at the two children. "Almost reminds ya of the old days."

Naruto nodded. "Hard to believe there ever _were_ days like the old days."

"Are they done yet?" Hinata asked, coming from the door beside Kiba. She was in her wheelchair.

"Not yet," Kiba sighed out. "It's been hours."

"And you guys have been waiting here all this time?" Hinata asked with her worried eyes.

"There's not really much to do down here when it's only us," Naruto noted. "Makes you wish for something to happen." A confident smirk appeared upon the blond's face. "But just you wait. Once Neji and Shikamaru come out of that room, we'll have Sasuke back."

Everyone in the room smiled and nodded in agreement. They all had total faith in Neji and Shikamaru, their group's geniuses.

"How is it even possible to bring Sasuke back?" Konohamaru asked curiously.

Kiba laughed. "Do you really wanna know?"

"We should tell them. It'll take time away from all this waiting," Naruto said energetically, stretching his arms and legs.

Hinata giggled from Naruto's sudden burst of energy. "Same old Naruto."

"So what happened?" Konohamaru asked, Hanabi grabbing the glass cup from his hand by surprise.

"A couple years ago, just exactly before the war started, Sasuke's body was still present. He was in a coma at the time."

"Oh all this time I thought he was dead," Konohamaru said, only for Hanabi to give him a look she'd only give to an idiot.

"Of course he's not dead!" Hanabi scolded.

Kiba laughed, pushing Hinata's wheelchair. "But like Naruto said, it was just before the war started, and Sasuke was linked to life support. Somehow Naruto heard that Sasuke's family was going to discharge Sasuke from the machine after so many years of him being in a coma."

"And no way were we gonna let that happen!" Naruto jumped in, as if this story was a good one.

"So what did ya do?" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"We kidnapped Sasuke and snuck him out of the hospital!" Naruto shouted, only to be tackled by little Akamaru and knocked over.

"You idiot that's not what happened," Kiba said with a face. Hinata watched amusingly and quite peacefully. "Back then Naruto, me, Shikamaru, and Neji all decided we were going to save Sasuke's life, no matter what. And thanks to Neji's genious at our age, we were able to come up with a foolproof plan."

"Inspired by yours truely," Naruto spoke up, suddenly popping up from the dirt floor.

Kiba scoffed. "Like you told Neji we should download his mind into a computer program."

"No! I suggested we shouted take out his brain and freeze it! Thus _inspiring_ Neji with the computer whatamawhosit idea!" Naruto said, only for Kiba to sigh.

"Oh Naruto," Konohamaru said with a sweatdrop as Naruto continued arguing with Kiba.

"So they seriously saved a person's mind into data?" Hanabi asked her big sister Hinata.

Hinata nodded to the two children. "As strange as it sounded yes." The three looked towards the locked door behind them. "After so long Neji and Shikamaru were able to rebuild an artificial robotic body for Sasuke. And with his mind already safe in their hands, bringing Sasuke back should be no problem."

"What a miracle," Hanabi said.

"More like insane," Konoahmaru said, finally understanding the whole concept of bringing a supposed dead Sasuke back. "As crazy as _this_ idea sounds, couldn't they just have actually taken Sasuke's real body and, freeze it or something?"

"Ugh, you think so much like you're in the 21st century," Hanabi muttered.

Hinata shook her head no as she leaned back in her wheelchair. "If only they could. It would have made things a whole lot easier," she said, catching Hanabi's and Konohamaru's attention. "Both Naruto and Kiba said that this story occurred right before the war started.... They were right."

She looked at the two 15-year olds across the small main room. Both Kiba and Naruto, plus Akamaru, were in a dog fight with each other. Of course it was normal with the two.

"Just after they escaped the hospital, one of the miniturized nuclear bombs exploded in the hospital. It burned the building down to rubble."

Konohamaru and Hanabi starred at Hinata as she reminisced the beginning of the war.

"That's awful," Hanabi spoke up.

"So in the end they wouldn't have been able to rescue Sasuke's body afterall," Konohamaru concluded.

Hinata nodded her head. "They were lucky they got out alive with what they came there to do." She looked at Naruto and Kiba fighting right now. "It's only been four years of war. So much damage in such little time." Hinata squeezed her first. "It's time we prove we can bring back what was once lost."

Suddenly the sound of a creaking metal door opened, making all present go silent, even Kiba, Naruto, and Akamaru.

At the door was Tenten, exhausted and wiping sweat from her forehead. She had been assisting Shikamaru and Neji in the soundproof lab room.

"So?" Naruto asked, midway in Kiba's headlock. "What happened? ACK!" he shouted, being dropped by Kiba's grip and onto the floor with a thud.

Tenten smiled after letting out a breath. "They've done it," she said. "Sasuke."

--

After many hours of rest, it was the dawn of daylight, sunrise, whatever. Those in the caves, or rather the 'Shelter' as Naruto had named it four years ago, were asleep.

Except for one person.

A raven haired boy opened his eyes slowly. His hand twitched with slight movement, and his lungs started the process of breathing in and out.

"What...." he said, only for his eyes to widen. He didn't remember his voice being that deep. He sat up quickly and found he was in a bed, and shirtless. "I'm alive," he said. "I'm... where am I...."

Many thoughts processed through the teenager's mind. He clearly didn't remember being as old as a teenager, that's for sure. Last thing he remembered was a car accident.

After thinking the mystery through, the boy eventually found clothes that were for him presumably and found his way out of the room. Outside was another cave-like room, but with a ladder, and a circular door in the ceiling. He climbed it and out.

"Agh." Small amounts of sunlight glittered towards his eyes. He found he was in some barren wasteland. Like in the middle of some desert but... not a desert somehow. "Where the heck am I?"

Again, he did not remember his voice being as deep as it was now.

He climbed out and tried to get used to walking again. Wasn't very fond of it. No choice though, right?

--

I was now past Japan's borders. All of the large cities were now rubble, if any were left standing at all. My cloak still violently flew through the fast breeze.

"Show any signs of life forms in the perimeter," I said, my helmet showing me the directions. I neared a more empty area and in a distance I saw somebody.

"What," I began to myself. "Who'd be out at this time?"

I lowered my air bike near the person who appeared to be a boy. He noticed me, obviously. Who wouldn't notice a flying stranger in the middle of no where?

My air bike landed on the dusty dirt ground and I hopped off. My black leather gloves softened my landing and the cape of my cloak landed on my back, the hood resting under and behind my neck.

"Who are you," announced the stranger. Definitly a male.

I stood up straight and removed my helmet, revealing my short cut pink hair. "What are you doing out here in the first place-" I asked curiously until my head jumped. My eyes widened at the sight.

_'That boy.'_

**'Hell yeah it's that boy!! It's the one from Japan all those years ago!'**

_'He's dead.'_

From what I saw, he looked and felt the exact same way I did. Confused and, yeah just confused.

"Sasuke," my voice whispered in the wind.

Apparently the raven-head caught word of the wind and heard me say his name. "Sas...ke.... It's my name," he said, recognizing more thoughts of the past. He remembered a little pink-haired girl in a kimono. A scared, vulnerable sweet little girl. Who he saw now.... was it really her? "Sakura?"

_'It is him.'_

"You're alive.....?" I asked, taking a chance and asking that straight out.

Sasuke had no response, and still wore a confused expression. He looked down at his cold hand and flexed it open and closed. "I don't know," he finally replied.

--

"So I really was run over by a car," Sasuke said.

I nodded. "You must have gotten into some coma or something."

"That'd explain a lot," Sasuke said, some relief returning to him. Though he still felt he was missing something else. The boy glanced at me, seeing how much I've grown. "You don't look like the same little girl I met."

I glanced at Sasuke. "Who was I then?"

Sasuke tried to remember. "You were so lost... so oblivious... So vulnerable."

"Do I look like that now?" Sakura asked in a serious voice.

Sasuke was almost afraid to look at Sakura in the eye, but he did. And he answered, "No."

Sakura looked forward towards the slow rising sun at the horizon. "I'm 15 now, Sasuke. To be technical you're only five or six."

"Like it's in my control," Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes, finding the adult-like Sakura quite.... adult like, the kind he figured she always hated when she was little. "but... I do have questions."

"I'm not surprised," I replied to Sasuke. "I'll answer them as best I can," I said kindly.

Sasuke tried to think of what to ask first. So many, yet only little by little can he ask. "What's happened.... the past ten years I was gone....?"

I narrowed my eyes. How am I supposed to answer that? "Do you know about the war?"

"A war," Sasuke repeated. "Is that the reason why that city there is in ruin?" Sasuke asked.

_'He doesn't know_._'_

"That city is Tokyo," I said, feeling Sasuke's head jump in surprise. "It all started with the 2156 Harubian Wipeout."

"Harubian," Sasuke said, processing the familiar word through his head. "Your country?" he remembered. "Wipeout?"

I nodded sadly. "My country was the first victim of the war," I told. "A huge atomic bomb was dropped onto Harubia in 2156. I was 11 at the time. Destroyed my island, destroyed my people.... everyone."

"And you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know how, by I was able to escape before it happened. I don't know why," I said. "But as far as I know, everyone on this planet thinks that Princess Sakushei is dead. And I intent to keep it that way." I glanced at him at the cornner of my eye. "No use of people knowing now I'm alive. That's why I go by Sakura now. I also cut my hair."

"Looks the same to me," Sasuke replied. But of course it'd look the same. He never saw Sakura with long hair. "But... what are you doing here? In the middle of no where?"

"I travel this planet helping other groups of people in hiding," I answered. "With this world in post-state of nuclear war, almost everything nature-grown is gone. Plants, fresh water, supplies. It's all almost primitive if it weren't for the hope some miracle will happen."

"And that's what you're hoping for," Sasuke assumed.

"What everyone's hoping for," I nodded. "The only thing different about me is that I'm the only thing traveling. I'm trained myself to be a medic so I can help those ill." I smiled. "But seeing you here when I thought you were dead..... Maybe there are miracles."

Sasuke smiled. "It's good to know you're not _all_ adult."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a child."

"Well I am," Sasuke said, making me laugh. A mature-looking and sounding Sasuke agreeing he is a child. The funny thing was, that he really was just a child.

"You know, you're very mature for one," I said. I'll give him credit for that. "So let me ask you this. What are _you_ doing here?"

Sasuke was about to answer until he realized he didn't know that either. ".... I don't know."

"That's so informative compared to what I've told you," I said sarcastically.

"Hey I just woke up as of just ten minutes ago," Sasuke said in his defence, totally calm cool and collected about the matter.

"From _where_, dare I ask." I sure hope not out here in this wasteland.

Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed at a manhole, making me sweatdrop.

"A sewer, yeah, much better," I said with more sarcasm.

"If anything I know of the present that is _not_ a sewer," Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke where are you!?!" shouted a head that suddenly popped out of the manhole. It was a blond boy with blue eyes who starred wide eyed at Sasuke and me. He looked back and forth at us.

_'It's Naruto, too,'_ I thought.

"I'm, dreaming aren't I...." he said in a total daze, actually thinking he was dreaming. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now," he said, lowing the manhole from his head and back underground.

Sasuke and I both exchanged confused glances until Naurto burst back up from the manhole, making it fly up into the air. "WAIT SEC TO HELL WITH DREAMING IT'S REALLY YOU GUYS!!!" he shouted at the loudest volume until the manhole that was thrown into the air came back down and hit Naruto on the head, making him fall down the hole.

Sasuke and I both blinked our eyes at the scene.

"You woke up..... down there....," I repeated

"Apparently," Sasuke said with a sigh.


	3. ARC1: Ruins of Tokyo

**ARC1: The Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3 - Ruins of Tokyo**

I was standing by my air bike as I was cleaning it with a handkerchief from all the dust, my cloak folded over on the seat. I looked back with a smile and saw many other teens like us around Sasuke and talking to him all at once. I smiled again and shook my head as I continued polishing my bike.

"Hey Sakura," said Naruto. I looked up and saw Naruto coming up towards me. "So it's really you too, huh?"

I nodded, standing. He was taller than me now. "Yeah. What have you been up to now?"

Naruto looked back at all his friends. "Just trying to keep everyone together," he answered. "And you yourself?"

"Traveling," I said, patting the handles on my bike.

"That's your air bike?" Naruto asked impressed.

"I gotta get around somehow."

"Man that's so cool!" Naruto said, admiring the futuristic bike. "I haven't seen technology this good since the 2150's! You know, me and the gang's lived out here for four years yet everything we have that's motorized isn't as high tech as this."

"That's too bad," I said with a half smile.

"You think you can fix them? We could use another mechanic," Naruto suggested.

"Sorry. I'm not got at repairing," I replied. I looked back and saw Sasuke. "It's good Sasuke woke up from his coma."

"Coma?" Naruto asked.

I glanced back at Naruto. "Yeah. That's what Sasuke and I both assume. It's the only logical explanation. He got run over by a car and went into comatose."

"Well.... not exactly, Sakura," Naruto said with a nervous expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke in a way... _is_ dead. That Sasuke you see there," he said, both of us looking over. "That Sasuke's just a.... copy."

"Copy?" I asked shaking my head. "What do you mean? That's insane."

"The body is a copy," Naruto said, correcting himself and his statement. "Before the nuclear war got to Tokyo, me and the guys sorta.... saved Sasuke's mind in a... computer program."

"You what??" I asked bewildered. "That's a stupid idea!!"

"It worked didn't it?" Naruto said with an amusing smile. "It's still the same Sasuke either way."

"I guess," I said, having no argument with that. "But does Sasuke know that?"

"As far as I know, not yet," Naruto answered. "I don't think anyone will be telling him any time soon. _There's no need to_as Neji and Shikamaru puts it."

"Neji and Shikamaru, your two friends right?" I asked with a smile and crossed arms.

"Oh yeah, I never got to introduce you to the gang!" Naruto said overexcited, as I remembered him. "That guy with the brown messy hair and the dog; that's Kiba. He's one of my good friends. And that's his dog Akamaru."

"They look.... loud," I said.

"Yeah," Naruto pretended to agree, to get on my good side.

"Kinda like you," I replied oblivious to it's insulting tone, as to which Naruto sweatdroped.

"Anyway," Naruto continued, pretending I he didn't hear that. "That guy with the black ponytail is Shikamaru. He's real lazy."

"Isn't he one of the guys that helped rebuild Sasuke?" I asked.

"Yeah. Neji says Shikamaru's smart but, I just don't see it," Naruto shrugged. "That other guy with the longer hair is Neji. He's like the eldest of us, but only by a year. They say he's a genius when we were in school back then."

"I see."

Naruto nodded. "When Neji and I ran away for shelter, he brought along his cousins and his best friend. Hinata is one of the cousins. She's the girl in the wheelchair." I nodded, seeing her. "Hinata's little sister is Hanabi. And Tenten, the girl with the buns in her hair is Tenten, Neji's best friend."

"He must really care about them," I said.

"Well that'd explain why I let them all stay with us," Naruto said. "But like Neji would give me a choice."

"Who's the little boy?" I asked, noticing one more stranger.

"Oh, that's Konohamaru," Naruto answered. "He's like an adopted little brother of mine in a way. I found him on the streets and let him in with us."

"You're really generous with this home of yours."

"The Shelter? It's a big place," Naruto said, the both of us looking towards the manhole in a distance. "My dad and I made that a long time ago for fun. It's like a giant underground cavern, so it can house all of us. So when the time came when me and the others needed to find a safe place to stay, I figured this place would be okay. And I guess we started calling it the Shelter after a while."

"Your dad," I said. "I miss my dad," I said with a small laugh. "It's been a while since I've thought about my parents."

"Now that you mention it," Naruto said. "It's been a while since any of us have thought about our parents. We're all kind of orphans in a way. Kiba's parents are most likely gone. And Hinata's and Hanabi's mother passed away a long time ago. Their dad died in the war."

"That's horrible," I said, feeling sorry for little Hanabi.

"Neji and Tenten are orphans too," Naruto mentioned. "They won't explain how, but I guess that's what makes them best friends." Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru's parents are divorced. Near when the war was in process, both parents wanted to take Shikamaru with them, but in the end he decided not to go with either of them and decided to stay and watch us."

"If it's okay to ask, what about your dad, Naruto?" I asked him.

The boy looked to the side. "My dad died. He told me to get away to the shelter while he tried to save other people on a bus with a bomb inside. He died in the explosion."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Naruto quickly put on a smile. "Doesn't matter now, though. We're all tough. Otherwise we wouldn't have been able to survive out here for so long."

I nodded. "That's true."

"All of us have roles in this thing. Hinata's the cook, Neji's the mechanic sorta, Kiba and Akamaru sniffs out fresh food, and Shikamaru is the technology expert. Tenten's tough too, so she also goes out on raids to the city for supplies when we're running low."

"You guys have this all sorted out don't you," I smiled.

Naruto looked at his friends, them reacquainting with Sasuke and or just meeting Sasuke for the first time. "And I guess in a way, my role is just simply keeping everyone together as a family." He turned his head towards me. "So how 'bout it? Sasuke told me you're a medic. We could use a doc around here."

I thought about it. It'd be nice to stay with friends. It'd be nice to _be_ with friends in the first place. "Sure. It'd be nice to settle down for once."

"Sweet!" Naruto said, punching the air. "Wait 'till everyone hears about this!"

I laughed. "You're still the same, Naruto."

Naruto grinned. "It helps to retain some told traits of your childhood."

"Apparently in your case you've retained all of them."

"And you haven't," Naruto remarked with crossed arms. "See here's my theory: how are all us.... _clashing_ teens are able to tolerate each other, without adult supervision, and without killing each other?"

"Oh how I long to know the lost answer to that tugging mystery," I said sarcastically.

"Sasuke also said you've grown onto sarcasm," Naruto mentioned. "But the answer is, just being a teenager."

"I don't follow," I replied.

"Here's where my genius shines, Sakura," Naruto grinned. "We need a balance of this. Light and dark. Yin and Yang. Cherry Medicine and high caffeine soda-"

"Get to the point, Naruto."

"Mature and immature."

I rose my eyebrow.

"We all need to be mature to understand that times now really do mean business. Yet we all need to be a bit immature to actually _be_ sane and have some kind of alternative than to just, the end of the world or whatever. You know, make an adventure out of everything so we can enjoy life."

I starred at Naruto. "I may not know you too well but I know you're not smart enough to say something like that."

"Good you agree because I don't know _what_I just said," Naruto nodded, only for me to sigh.

_'I'm staying with all these guys.... man.'_

--

"Here's your room," Tenten told me, showing me an empty cavern here in the Shelter. It showed three lantern slots and a mattress and a small table. "Sorry it's so small."

"Who cares? I've got a room," I said pretty happy, making Tenten laugh.

"You'll fit in here just fine, Sakura," Tenten assured.

As far as I know, here's the deal. No one knows I'm a princess except for Naruto and Sasuke. And no one knows Sauske is a robot except for me, Naruto, and, well, everybody else. I know I'm getting myself into something.

As Tenten left, I threw my coat onto my mattress. I laid on it, feeling totally and terribly comfortable. "Geez I haven't felt this good in a long time..."

"Is it safe to come in?" Sasuke's voice asked, knocking in the side of my door, well, door-cave frame. I've only seen one door down here, and it's that soundproof lab thing.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up. I saw Sasuke. It was now I realized he was a robot, since Naruto mentioned it. Doesn't look like one. Didn't feel like one. Technology these days, I'd swear he was just a clone. "So how are you adjusting?"

"I should be asking you that," Sasuke said. "I know just about all these people in this sewer."

"Shelter," I corrected.

"Yeah. Naruto calls it the Shelter. I call it a sewer."

"Childish," I said in a high voice.

"Hey, it's in a manhole, it has a weird smell, it's a sewer, and I'll say what I want," Sasuke said in his defence.

I smiled. "But yeah, I'm fine," I said as I unpacked my bag. "Your friends are nice. You're lucky to have them."

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged, watching me unpack my small belongings. He noticed the white polar bear plush, which he narrowed his eyes at to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "You still have that?"

Sasuke looked down at the plush. "Yeah. It's one of the only things I was able to escape Harubia with during the war."

Sasuke starred down at the toy with an emotionless face, remembering his last day, when Naruto covered for him at school so he could spend the day with me.

"So now what?" Sasuke asked.

"You tell me," I said, lost at what to do. What does one do in an underground shelter, anyhow?

"KIBA GET YOUR MUT OFF MY HEAD!!" Naruto's voice bombed in echoes. Sasuke and I exchanged confused glances and we went out of my room and to the main room. We saw Akamaru tugging at Naruto's hair, Kiba trying to pry Akamaru off.

"What's going on?" I asked, having thought it was some urgent thing. In this case I guess not.

"This happens alot," Shikamaru informed us, appearing through another cavern. "Naruto and Kiba are always in some stupid fight, this being one of them."

"So it seems," Sasuke said, watching the scene.

I heard a picture flash go off and looked down, seeing the Konohamaru boy taking an instant picture. "I don't know about you guys but I'm kinda enjoying this. It's one of the only funny things down here."

"A 1990 Instant Frame Camera," I said, seeing what Konohamaru was holding. "Can I see that?"

"Sure," Konohamaru replied, handing it to me as I knelt down.

I inspected the contraption with my black leather gloves. "It's in such good condition. This thing should be over a century year old and it still works."

"We got that for him on a raid," Tenten informed me from behind.

"Raid?" I asked, lost at terms again.

"Into the city," Tenten said, looking up at the exit to the Shelter. "When we need to go for supplies, a group of us go out and gather the things we need. On Konohamaru's birthday he wanted an old vintage camera."

"If this fossil isn't vintage I don't know what is," Hanabi muttered, starring at the camera in my hands.

"Where'd you guys find this?" I asked, looking at it up and down.

"If I'm right, Naruto found it in the ruins of the Tokyo Museum," Neji said, seeing Kiba and Naruto still fooling around.

"Can you find more things in the city?" I asked.

"If you want you can come with us on the next raid," Neji said as I handed the camera back to Konohamaru. "Some sectors of Tokyo are unstable so it's best you not go alone."

I think I have experience with 'unstable cities'. "Alright then."

"Just be careful alright?" Sasuke spoke up, spooking me slightly. "I still remember you being that vulnerable little girl."

I gave him a confident smirk. "Well I'll just have you know Sasuke that I'm stronger now. And if you wanna see for yourself you can come, too."

"He's gonna what?!?!" Naruto spoke up from his fight before Akamaru tackled him down.

"I don't see any problem with it," Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Wait what?" Sasuke asked, having a late reaction.

--

"So this is Tokyo," I said as we walked though the ruins of the city. I was wearing my cloak again. Here in our group right now we had me, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, and Kiba. The others stayed behind to watch Konohamaru and Hanabi.

"We'll split up here," Neji said. "Kiba, Sasuke, you two go off for food. We need the basics."

Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked in agreement. "Got it."

"Naruto, Sakura, you guys go in search of some drug medicines and medical supplies. We're running low. Sakura you're in the medical field aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then Naruto shouldn't be able to mess this one up," Neji said, only for Naruto to make a face.

"Hm?" I asked, blinking my eyes.

"Last time we sent Naruto out for medical supplies he brought back a gummy roll-up instead of bandages," Tenten said with her hand on her forehead.

"Shut up!" Naruto said with a vein as I made a small smile.

Neji sighed. "Meanwhile Tenten and I will go look for any more technological remains or parts. We'll be needing those. Everyone understand?"

"How come you always go paired up with Tenten, eh Neji?" Naruto asked with a grin, only to make Kiba snicker.

Tenten blushed as I let out a breath. "Go," Neji said to the two boys in a deathly tone that could kill. At that, our three groups set off for what we needed to gather.

--

"Medical stuff, medical stuff," Naruto said as we went up to a run down hospital. "You know what we're looking for, Sakura?"

"Neji said the basics, so I think I do," I said. The skies were real gray, and the city was so run down. It was very common in this world of ours but, I had had some hope that Tokyo would be better, since I had a bond with this place.

"Man," Naruto said, seeing the entrance to the hospital blocked by a giant boulder. "Now what?"

I made tight my right leather glove. "Stand back."

"Eh?" Naruto asked, lost.

I held my fist back then punched forward to the boulder. It started cracking until it crumbled to smaller pieces, small enough that we could get past it.

"Let's go," I said, jumping over some.

Naruto's eye twitched as he stood there, mouth wide open. "W-WHAT KINDA PRINCESS ARE YOU TO BE ABLE TO DO THAT?!?!"

"Are you coming or what?" I said in an impatient tone.

"C-Coming!" Naruto called, running over. He clearly did not want to get me mad after what he just saw. "A medic and a fighter. Just what we need," Naruto said with a sigh, predicting in his mind all his future injuries that'll be caused by his pink-haired friend.

--

"I think this is enough," Sasuke said to Kiba.

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke made a face, looking at their findings behind them in their bag. It was almost as tall as Sasuke.

"Fine fine," Kiba said, standing up. He noticed Sasuke's quietness. "So, new guy, how do ya like the future?"

"Not so much," Sasuke replied with a face and his hands in his pockets. "Everything's changed, even Sakura."

"Sakura," Kiba repeated, wrapping up all the food they found. "From what Naruto told me, you and that Sakura are pretty tight."

Sasuke said no reply.

"Another Tenten-Neji," Kiba sighed. "Oh well. You'll both fit in here just fine."

"NARUTO!!!" shouted my voice from a distant.

Sasuke and Kiba both looked in the same direction.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a whisper.

"Oh geez. Naruto must have done something," Kiba groaned. "Akamaru sniff out their scent!"

Akamru barked and started running towards a direction. "Come on, he'll lead us to Naruto and Sakura," Kiba said to Sasuke, who nodded and followed with no question.

--

"NARUTO!" I shouted as I felt the foundation of the hospital began to shake. Some of the ceiling had crashed down onto Naruto.

I ran over to where he was, trying to dig my way through to get to him. "Naruto you still there?" I asked, removing boulders.

I found Naruto and he coughed as I removed a giant boulder over his chest. "Agh... thanks. I needed that."

"You alright?" I asked, looking at some of his scratches as I helped him out of that mess.

"Peachy," Naruto answered, honestly feeling fine. "But something's here. Something caused that."

"I know," I nodded, letting go of Naruto so he could stand alone. "We're not alone."

We heard a swift land of feet and we both turned around. We saw three men, all wearing the same thing. It was an odd choice of clothing, but they each had this forehead protector with a music note on it.

"What are those guys doing here?" I said out loud, knowing they weren't good news.

"I don't know but let's get outta here!" Naruto shouted, the both of us running. Suddenly they appeared in front of us, having run as fast as sound. Both Naruto and I skidded to a stop.

"So fast," Naruto said, surprised.

I looked around and picked up one of the boulders. "Take this!" I threw it, and it gave us a little time before they could get out of there. I knew they were capable of surviving something like that. "Alright, we don't have much longer 'till they come after us again."

Naruto and I started running towards the exit. However, before we could get out one of those guys grabbed Naruto, causing me to turn around in a fighting position. However, I saw the man had an iron weapon to Naruto's neck. Like some kind of knife.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out. I looked, seeing Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke arriving at the scene.

"Oh man," Kiba said, seeing Naruto's position. "Who is this guy? What's he doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I said, clutching my hand and hearing my leather glove tighten. I tried to make up some kind of plan in saving Naruto. First off I focused on the weapon.

I licked my lips and lifted my fist. I punched the ground, starting a mini earthquake. The earth cracked towards the man and he jumped up with is knife, throwing Naruto out of his way. My punch had reached the hospital grounds and crumbled down the rest of the foundation.

Sasuke and Kiba watched in awe, totally not expecting that. Naruto sat up from the ground and rubbed his head before giving me an estranged look. "Since when can you do that?!?!"

I ignored that and focused on the man. I ran at him and continued trying to land a punch on him, but he somehow started dodging every one.

_'He's quick,'_ I said, punching the ground having missed him. However, I saw him do something with his hands and when I finally punched him, he turned into a log in a puff of smoke.

"W-What?" I asked, suddenly feeling a cut in my arm. I jumped and grabbed my forearm, seeing a trickle of blood on my glove. Just a cut, but, just what did this guy do?

"So much speed," Kiba said, watching the scene.

"That's because he's not human," answered Neji's voice. The others looked and saw Tenten and Neji arrive. "That man, he's not like us. It's a miracle Sakura's able to stand this long against him."

"Well Sakura's not like us either," Naruto remarked, still sitting on the ground due to his wounds.

"Ah!!" I shouted, falling backwards and crashing into a building.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, having been watching the entire match. The mystery man with the music note on his forehead walked towards me with that knife weapon.

Sasuke's eyes hardened and suddenly they turned red and black. He ran at an enormous speed and towards the man. His speed caused a dash of wind to hit the others behind him.

"Fire Release: Dragon Fire!!" Sasuke shouted as he performed similar hand signs before breathing out a full burst of fire from his mouth. It hit the man and just as fast as it happened, Sasuke ran towards me and jumped up, holding me bridal style.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in a whisper, seeing the strange behavior by his friend.

"Him too?" Tenten asked as Sasuke landed on the ground without a scratch.

When Sasuke opened his eyes again though, they were black again. He looked down at the unconscious Sakura with a confused look. _'How did I just do that...?'_

"We better get back to the Shelter," Neji advised with no clear explanation.

"But-"

"Now," Neji ordered. Everyone obeyed and started running back towards the wastelands.


	4. ARC1: The Serum

**ARC1: The Beginning**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - The Serum**

I continued bandaging Naruto."There, all set."

"Wow, I feel a whole lot better now," Naruto some, starring at his arms in disbelief. "You're a really good medic, Sakura."

I blushed and smiled. "Thanks. It helped me after a while."

"But seriously," Kiba said, me having bandaged him as well. "What was up with you before, all that punching and stuff. To be that strong is like, totally impossible. Even for our time."

I shrugged, starring at my hand where my drop of blood used to be. There was a small band-aid on my arm now. "I guess I just developed it after a while."

"Women," Kiba said with a face before we noticed the other room. Neji and Shikamaru were talking, once again a soundproof room for a soundproof conversation.

"I'm also curious about Sasuke though," Naruto muttered. "If I can get past Sakura's monstrous strength, I don't know if I can get past Sasuke breathing fire. I mean, _come on_!"

"Sasuke," I repeated, remembering Tenten telling me he saved me. I was so shocked he'd even do that for me. What surprised me though was I blushed when she told me. "Where is he anyway?"

"Up on the surface," Kiba replied, Naruto and I looking up. "Shikamaru and Neji just talked to Sasuke. He seemed a bit off after that."

Naruto's head jumped. "Oh man, they didn't," he rambled, starting to panic.

"Didn't what?" I asked.

"Oh no no no no no no no no!" Naruto panicked repetitively as his hands clutched onto his spiked-up yellow hair. "They told!!"

"Is he always this dramatic?" I whispered to Kiba.

"No you don't understand!" Naruto panicked to Sakura, grasping her shoulders with a bewildered face. He then turned his head towards Kiba and Akamaru. "Kiba you know what I'm talking about don't you?!?!"

"Naruto what are you-?" Kiba's face suddenly jumped. "Oh."

I sighed. "Forget this. I'm going to go talk to Sasuke," I said, grabbing onto the metal ladder and climbing up to the manhole.

"Sakura wait!" Naruto shouted before being held back by Kiba.

"Hold up hold up!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. "Let Sakura and Sasuke talk, okay?"

I made it up to the surface, where I saw Sasuke sitting a few inches away, starring off into the horizon, where the ruins of Tokyo were.

"Sasuke?" I asked worriedly. I had to know what was going on.

"What is it," Sasuke replied, somewhat cold heatedly. I don't think I've heard him that way before.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked, getting out of the hole and sitting beside him. He avoided eye contact with me by just starring forward. "What happened?"

Sasuke finally made a movement, and looked down at his hand. He flexed it open and closed, slowly. "I finally understand what's been happening now."

"Well I don't," I said. "What's going on, Sasuke? Tell me."

I noticed his eyes soften as he prepared to explain to me. "When you and I met again here, we both thought that I, ended up in some coma, right?"

That's when it clicked in my mind.

_"Sasuke in a way... _is_ dead. That Sasuke you see there," Naruto said, both of us looking over. "That Sasuke's just a.... copy."_

"Isn't that what happened?" I asked, though I think at this point it was totally obvious that's not the truth.

Sasuke looked at me. "You knew too, didn't you?"

I was surprised Sasuke even said that. "Are you mad?"

Sasuke shrugged, starring back out into the horizon. "I guess I can't blame you. It's not _your_fault." Sasuke lifted his hand again and starred at it. "But still... it feels so different."

I made a soft smile and linked my hand with his, catching Sasuke's attention. "You're still the same friend to me, Sasuke."

At that Sasuke made a small smiled and intertwined our fingers.

--

"Herb soup again?" Kiba asked as Tenten helped Hinata pass out our dinner.

"Well it's all I could muster up with what I have left in our kitchen," Hinata said as she moved around in her wheel chair.

"Plus you were supposed to bring in our new food supply," Tenten remarked to Kiba as she harshly handed him his soup bowl.

"I guess it's partially my fault too then," Sasuke said as Hinata handed him his bowl.

"Naw, it's easier to just blame Kiba," Tenten answered, angry.

"To be truthful it was those guys that attacked us at the city," Naruto objected as he drank down from his bowl, satisfied with whatever Hinata had made, as long as it was edible.

"Who were they anyway?" I asked.

"Who knows," Neji replied, starring into his soup as he thought about the same situation.

"I'm still wondering about that fire breathing thing Naruto told me about," Konohamaru spoke up. "Sasuke was it true you breathed fire?"

Sasuke made a look at Naruto, who turned away nd sipped at his soup.

"Its no surprise he did," Shikamaru sighed out, playing with his soup and spoon. "It's how he was programed."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Did he just say I was programed?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto, who couldn't help but laugh at that question.

"Here's the story," Shikamaru began. "We didn't just bring back Sasuke just because we wanted him back. It's like Hinata used to say, we need to bring back our old world."

"And you think duck-hair's breathing fire helps the situation," Naruto said, still not following. Though he did receive a glare from Sasuke as Sakura slapped Naruto upside the head with a vein. Konohamaru and Hanabi grinned and silently snickered at that scene.

"Let me finish will ya? Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered lazily. "Before the war, my dad was a part of a former federal medical ground."

"A former fedrest medical what?" Naruto repeated slowly with a lost look on his face.

"A former federal medical ground," I corrected Naruto. "I learned about that back in my studies. It's a group of scientists that worked on secret govornment experiments that benefit the earth."

"What she just said," Shikamaru said, surprised I was able to explain that in English to Naruto. "One of the experiments was about recreating the elements from human hands. They called it 'Nature Transformation'."

"Nature transformation," I repeated. "Sounds difficult."

"It was," Shikamaru nodded. "Just recently while we were rebuilding a body for Sasuke, I decided I could use my father's serum from the experiment."

"Wait where did you get the serum?" Kiba asked.

"On the one time Shikamaru ever came on a raid," Neji answered.

Shikamaru sighed. "I went to my father's underground lab and got a supply of the serum from the experiment."

"Isn't that stuff dangerous?" Tenten questioned as she stood behind Neji.

"Not like Sasuke's gonna die from it," Shikamaru remarked. "Why do you think I decided to test the thing on him?"

"Wow do I feel safe," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hey it worked," Shikamaru pointed out. "The serum allows the subject to control one of the five natural elements: fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water. And I guess in Sasuke's case he got fire."

"I wanna shoot fire!" Konohamaru shouted.

"No," pretty much everyone in the room replied sternly. The brown haired boy replied with crossed arms.

"I still don't know how it'll affect humans," Shikamaru explained. "There's chance the subject can control up to two elements, but it's only a twenty percent chance."

"Just out of curiosity," Hinata spoke up as she collected the dishes. "What's the experiment got todo with helping the earth?"

"Isn't it obvious, big sister?" Hanabi asked as she helped collect the bowls. "Due to the war all of nature's creations are gone. If people can control all these elements through the serum, we'd be able t recreate the world on our own."

"Wow," I said, giving my bowl to Hinata. "I never thought of it that way."

Sasuke looked with a confused face. "But I can't help but feel those sound guys were after something."

"They were probably after the serum," Neji suggested. "And with seeing Sakura's strength, they probably thought Sakura had been injected with the experiment."

"But she wasn't," Sasuke said. "Isn't there any way to get this undone?" he asked, refering to himself.

"Why would you want it undone??" Naruto asked with a voice. "I mean, dude you can _breath fire_!!"

"Okay first off what's up with you and breathing fire?" Sasuke said to Naruto as he stood up. "Second of all if it's gone those sound guys won't have anything to come after."

"It's not reverseable," Shikamaru informed. "From my observations once it's taken, it stays."

"I for one think it's kind of like a blessing," I spoke up to Sasuke, sitting him back down before he could cause a riot. "Think about it, this element talk can probably be an advantage to any enemies that show up."

"When are we gonna have enemies? We're in the middle of no where," Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on top of his head.

"I've been around the world enough to learn there are still bad people in existence," I said into the conversation.

"I agree with Sakura," Tenten said. "No doubt those bad guys that attacked you will be back."

"Tenten's got a point," Neji said spektically. "But we'll talk about it in the morning. It's late."

"Aw we gotta go to sleep now?" Konohamaru asked. "I wanna hear more about those bad guys! This is the most exciting dinner I've had in forever!"

"We'll talk more in the morning," Naruto assured Konohamaru as he stood up and stretched.

"Sakura will you help me get the kids to sleep?" Hinata asked me.

"Of course," I nodded, following Hanabi, konohamaru, and Hinata through another room.

"Sakura?" Kiba started. "Good with children? I'd pay to see this."

"Sakura may be tough, but she is nice," Naruto remarked.

"As hard to believe as this is, I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you guys just spy on her if you're all such big fans of Sakura," Shikamaru yawned as the three boys looked at each other.

--

"You guys really aren't sleepy?" Sakura asked as Konohamaru and Hanabi laid in their seperate beds.

"Why would we sleep?" Konohamaru asked.

"Can't we stay up just this night?" Hanabi asked Hinata.

"Sorry, Hanabi," Hinata smiled apologetically.

"Besides, everybody's finally connecting," Konohamaru pointed out to Sakura as the three boys peeked in from the door. "Think about it. We have bad guys after us, we found out there's a possibility that the world's fate relies on our shoulders-"

"Konohamaru I know it may all sound pressuring but that's not reason to wanna stay up-"

"Who said he was scared," Hanabi saighed with an eye roll.

I sighed. "Just, got to sleep guys, okay? Knowing the guys, it's probably going to be an interesting morning tomorrow."

"Hey I take offence to that!-MGHPMGPMH!!" Naruto's voice was suddenly cut off by someone covering his mouth.

All of us had sweatdrops. "It's not even morning and the weirdness has already started."

"Goodnight guys," Hinata said as she wheeled herself towards the exit of the room.

"Night," I added, blowing out the lanterns in the room.

--

It was early morning again. But this time I was fast asleep. However, that short sleep was later put to and end.

"Sakura," whispered a voice.

"Ugh," I moaned, turning over with the covers higher over my shoulders. "Go away."

"Sakura come on," the voice said again.

"Not now," I said more sternly as I whacked the stranger with the polar bear plush I was sleeping with.

"Ow," I heard the boy groan as he rubbed his face. "Sakura wake up I don't have time for this!" he whispered a bit louder.

I turned over sleepily and saw Sasuke, looking kinda pissed off. "What."

"Come on, get dressed we're heading out."

I took off the covers, revealing I was still in my travel clothes. "Dressed. Where're we going," I said dully, obviously not one to be waken up.

Sasuke let out a breath of aggrivation. "This morning, I was up on the surface and I think I saw one of those sound guys."

"Keyword _think_, which I don't think you're doing right at the moment," I said with a face.

"Sakura listen to me," Sasuke continued, placing his hands in my shoulders to try and fully wake me up. "I saw some explosions and smoke coming from the city. There're back."

My head lifted slowly as I started to take Sasuke's word for it.

--

"And you're sure this is right," I said as I flew on my air bike, Sasuke sitting behind me.

"Positive," he replied as I sped up. I had my cloak and my helmet back on. Right now it was just Sasuke and me. If anything we knew for sure it was that those guys were after the nature serum, and were going all over the city looking for it.

I landed the air bike down near a browkn building and took off my helmet.

"You see them?" I asked Sasuke.

Sasuke concentrated. "They're close. Come on," he said, the both of us running quietly.

--

"EVERYBODY WAKE UP!!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the caverns. "WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!"

Hanabi and Konohamaru both sat up tiredly simotaneously.

"Now what?" Hanabi said with her hair messed up as she rubbed her eye.

"At least what Sakura said was true," Konohamaru reminded with a stretch of his arms. "This was going to be a weird morning."

"WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted like it was the end of the world. Oh wait, it already was.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said annoyed as he and Neji arrived in the main room.

"Idiot shut it!" Tenten said with a vein as she punched Naruto to make him shut up. "What on earth is the matter with you?" she demanded as the rest of the Shelter's residents came to the main room to see what Naruto's commotion was all about.

"It's Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto replied, sitting back up.

"What about them?" Neji asked, hoping it was something good.

"They're gone!" Kiba shouted, being the last to arrive. "Sakura and Sasuke's rooms are empty!" He shouted, Akamaru barking in agreement.

--

"Okay, they're in the city," Neji stated in the lab room to everybody as he looked on through his labtop.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"We implanted a tracking device in Sasuke before we brought him back to life," Shikamaru answered.

"This robot stuff gets freakier and freakier e-ve-ry time," Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Sakura's with Sasuke right?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"It's most likely. Where else would she be?" Neji answered, typing more things in.

"Oh man," Shikamaru said.

"What is it?" Kiba questioned.

"On that map," Shikamaru started, pointing at the screen. "All those dots on the map represent the people in the area right?"

"Yeah," Neji nodded.

"Looks like Sakura and Sasuke got company," he said as he saw all the small dots clash together as if it were some fight.

"Those sound guys again," Naruto said with an angry flare. "We've gotta help them!"

"You idiot that's be suicide," Shikamaru told Naruto. "Thsoe guys are more in numbers now, not to mention they have weapons."

"So you're saying we're just gonna leave Sasuke and Sakura to die," Naruto remarked, trying to persuade otherwise.

Shikamaru looked back at the other table where the container with the nature serums were. "Unless we do that."

"Do what?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"We'd have a better chance at winning if we had some of the abilities that Sasuke has," Shikamaru said with his hand in his pocket.

"You mean we're taking that serum thing?" Naruto asked surprised.

"No other choice," Shikamaru shrugged lazily.

"But isn't that kinda dangerous?" Tenten asked. "I mean, you said it yourself; it hasn't been tested on humans before."

"Well we're testing it now," Shikamaru ordered.

"I don't know you guys," Neji said hesitantly about the idea.

"If you don't want you don't have to take the shot," Shikamaru told Neji. "We need somebody to stay and watch the kids and Tenten and Hinata.

"Wait you mean we can't get it??" Konohamaru asked whining.

"No way," Hanabi and Naruto both answered sternly.


	5. ARC1: Sound

**ARC1: The Beginning**

**CHAPTER 5- Sound**

"AHH!" I shouted as I was flung across the street from an attack. You'd think that by now I'd be used to stuff like this. Either way it still hurt like heck.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, running to me and helping me up. Even through all this he was still concerned about my well-being. Not something very wise in the battle field, especially here. But when more of those fast sound ninja-like men showed up, Sasuke put up his guard in front of me.

"We can't fight for much longer," I stated, sitting up with some difficulty.

"I know," Sasuke agreed, starting to loose breath.

One of the men threw those metal knife weapons towards Sasuke and he instantly put up his arms. I heard Sasuke yell out in pain as the knives pierced through his skin. I could see his blood drip down from the places of impact.

"Sasuke..." I said weakly.

The head or leader came forward and pushed Sasuke out of the way with ease. Sasuke was too weak at this point to continue protecting me. I guess I was on my own from his point on.

The man lifted me up from the front of my shirt roughly. I winced and used up most of my strength just trying to keep a straight sight.

"We're taking Sasuke with us," the man said slowly and clearly, as if it were supposed to torture me.

I gripped onto the man's wrists, trying to make him let go of me since it hurt too much. "What... do you want with.... Sasuke..." I said gritting my teeth. How did they even know _about_ Sasuke in the first place?

"Dragon Fire!" Sasuke shouted, making me perk my head up. I saw Sasuke take out all of the other enemies in the background before arriving to my rescue. The man dropped me and dodged Sasuke's kick.

I shook my head and sat up, seeing Sasuke having taken out those knives and hold one in his hand for offence. He held it out with his hands protectively in front of me.

"You idiot, stop protecting me," I said assertively. "We just gotta take them all out."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, Sakura," Sasuke said. "They're gonna keep coming either way."

"So what's the point of us even coming here in the first place!!?" I retorted with an anime vein.

The men were able to recover from Sasuke's attack, surprisingly. As they fired their attacks, I heard something from a distance.

"Duel Piercing Fang!!" Kiba's voice shouted as Sasuke and I witnessed a multiple number of targeted tornadoes hit the men and the kunais.

"What the-"I lowered my arm that was protecting my face and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba.

"It's the guys," I said out loud.

Sasuke took this moment of surprise and attacked. "Dragon Fire!" he shouted after making hand signs, breathing out fire just like before.

The men jumped up high and dodged, which I still found amazing.

"Shadow possession jutsu!!" Shikamaru shouted with a hand sign.

I literally saw his showdown race across the rubble and debris as it reached the shadow of the men. Shikamaru made a strange pose with his hands on his head, only for the men to copy.

"How interesting," Shikamaru stated with an amused smirk.

"Them too?" I spoke to myself. I thought Sasuke was the only one with one of those special abilities.

"My turn," Naruto grinned with a hand sign. He made a clone pop out of smoke as he created a blue ball of energy in the original's hand. I could feel the wind flow around the energy ball.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, aiming it towards the ground. Just as Shikamaru's shadow possession let off, the shaking of the ground from the Rasengan hit the men, sending them flying.

"Wow," I said, totally out of breath.

"Come on, let's get you guys out of here," Kiba said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Sasuke nodded. "Right."

--

"Thank heavens you guys are alright, though," Hinata said relieved as we all talked in the lab, where Sasuke and I were bandaged up a little from some scratches. Sasuke surprisingly was recovering very well for someone who was just stabbed by multiple knives.

"I still can't believe I can do that cool wind stuff!" Naruto brooded as he punched the air.

"You do know it only means it'll make matters worse," Neji informed, helping his younger cousin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba questioned.

"Hello? Those sound guys were after the nature serum," Neji stated. "Now that they know that more of us have those abilities, it only means that their leader won't stop at anything until he gets the serum."

My head jumped at the sound of that word.

_Leader_.

I remembered when that man help me up with that horrific and mystic smirk. He had pale skin and long black hair. It was one of the most terrifying scenes I've ever seen in a while. And that's saying something. However, when he dropped me, the leader must have disappeared off to a safer place.

"They have a leader now?" Naruto asked, completly lost.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shikamaru asked with crossed arms. "They've got to be taking orders from somewhere."

"So who's the leader?" I asked, wanting to know more about the pale man.

"From what you guys were able to bring back," Tenten said after watching Neji run some tests. "Their leader is someone named Orochimaru."

At that my eyes widened. "No way."

"What is it, Sakura?" Naruto asked as I caught everyone's attention.

"I recognize that name, Orochimaru," I said, my eyes narrowing down. "I don't know how I didn't realize it sooner. He's from Harubia."

"You mean he survived?" Tenten asked. "I thought everyone on Harubia was wiped out."

"Apparently not," Sasuke said, looking at his pink-haired friend. He was wondering when I'd tell everybody I too was Harubian. But at a time like this, it probably wasn't the most necessary thing to announce at the moment.

"Can you tell us anything about him?" Neji asked me.

I tried to think. "I can't remember too much, from what my parents discussed amongst themselves. But I do know he was never good news," I told the gang. "He's always been after power. It comes as no surprise that he'd be looking for the serum."

"He sounds dangerous," Hinata said from her wheelchair, Kiba behind her.

"Is he in Japan?" Kiba asked, feeling Hinata's worry.

"He should be if he's sending his henchmen after us," Sasuke spoke up.

"He was with those men today at the city. He disappeared before you guys were able to come," I said to Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru. "Sasuke's right, though. Orochimaru seems like the type of person to travel in a group, from what I heard in other countries."

"The probable only good thing is that he won't be harming anyone else if he's only after the serum," Sasuke pointed out. "We're the only ones that have it."

"But it is possible that Orochimaru would harm others if it'd affect us," Shikamaru stated, placing his hands in his pockets.

"So what the heck are we waiting for let's go beat this guy into a pulp already!!" Naruto shouted, only to get whacked over the head by my leather glove.

"You idiot. Orochimaru's no oridnary Tv badguy," I scolded. "He's real powerful and strategetic, not to mention he has his own army of ninja-men."

Hey, it was true.

"It'll take time to defeat this guy," I added.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Kiba asked, lost.

Shikamaru shrugged, remaining in his all-known laid out personality. "Not really much as of right now. The best thing we can do is just come into actions when he comes to us."

As much as Naruto wanted to object to that idea, he remained quiet when we all gave him a menacing stare. If he dare had the guts to speak up about the subject, his idea would automatically be put down.

--

"Aw, do I have to?" Konohamaru asked, starring at the goop in the spoon he held in front of his face.

I nodded, holding a small bottle of herbal medicine I made for him. Apparently Konohamaru must have caught some cold, and now I had to make medicine for him. Not really any good if he doesn't take it.

"Just take it you big baby," Hanabi said impatiently, shoving the spoon down Konohamaru's mouth with no clear warning. I assumed Konohamaru swallowed it for he started to choke and cough like it was something Naurto cook incorrectly.

"What the- Are you trying to kill me?!?!" Konohamaru screamed at the small brown haired girl.

"Well it shouldn't take a boy five minutes to swallow a spoonful of medicine!" Hanabi retaliated.

"I'm guessing you're doing your job well here," Sasuke said, showing up behind me from the children's room.

I nodded, standing back up from my kneeling position. "Well I live down here. Gotta tend to my responsibilities."

Sasuke made a sound in his mouth. A scoff was it? "Wow, that makes me feel like I'm doing a whole lot."

"You breath fire. You have an excuse to live down here," I said, walking past him.

I could honestly say Sasuke and I were getting along pretty fast in terms of friendship, but for some reason we didn't just 'click' as little kids usually would, the way we had a long time ago. You know? Maybe it was just me.

"Hey!" Sasuke called after me, running at my distance and catching up.

"Yeah?" I asked, continuing to walk through the tunnels.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" I asked back. Was there something wrong with me?

"Nothing," Sasuke replied with his hands up, keeping up with my pace.

There was an awkward silence with us as we continued walking. Then again there wasn't much to say out of the blue.

"Um," I started rubbing my elbow with my hand. "I... I know I may not have sounded it back there, but I really wanted to thank you for protecting me."

"As long as you're okay," Sasuke replied. "Like I'd let you die?"

"I let _you_," I said sadly.

Sasuke made a half smile as he looked at me. "We all know it wasn't your fault I died in that car crash back then."

"I know," my voice said in an instant. "I just... I don't know. I grew up for a while depending on only myself. I'm not used to being protected by someone, let alone a friend." I made a small smile. "If anything _I'd_ want to be the one protecting you."

"Does it matter?" Sasuke shrugged. "The guy's supposed to protect the girl right?"

"In this case I don't think that rule really matters, if it's even a rule in the first place," I said as a matter-of-fact. "You know how worried I got when I saw you go down with all those kunai-knives in you?"

"Sorry," Sasuke apoligized, not really seeing any point in continuign the debate. He couldn't control getting hit, so why deny it?

"Just be a bit more careful alright, Sasuke?" I said, placing my hand on his arm as I got to my room.

Sasuke nodded before turning around. "You too, princess."

I made a face and a tiny laugh before throwing a crumpled piece of paper at him. Of course I missed since he ducked.

_'Maybe I can get used to things down here after all.'_

* * *

_Okay, there ends the first art.  
And yeah, I know, it sucked. I haven't written anything in a while now, having started high school and all._

_Gah and it's so crazy ._.!!!!_

_Something ALWAYS happens each day that I'm actually wishing for a **normal** day for once.  
And come on, who wishes for normalcy?_

_But besides that, nwo I feel like I have to choose between my old childhood friend or my new friend who seems to get me like my childhood friend used to a long time ago.  
Confusing but I'm ranting now because I've been keeping that bottled up for two days without speaking to anybody.  
And I'm serious about that no-speaking part! _

_Phew, okay, I'm done now. Anyway, review, don't review, whatever.  
I just hope I'm not THAT bad a writter. (coughcoughIamcoughcough)_

* * *


	6. ARC2: The Stranger Kakashi

**ARC2: Sasuke's Spirits**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 6 - The Stranger Kakashi  
**

It's been a few days since I first arrived in this place. And to be brutally honest, I actually started to feel like a family with these people, almost as if I've known them all my life.

And this is saying something, coming from me. I mean, cheesy much?

"Neji! Do we have any more buckets?" Hanabi called as she and Konohamaru helped place containers all around the Shelter where there were leaking water drops. It was raining a lot recently, and it was started to leak down underground. Naruto says it's normal, since we're close to the surface.

"There might be a few in the storage room," Neji answered as he and I arrived in the main room.

"Thanks!" Hanabi said as she left Konohamaru to go to another cave.

Konohamaru stood up and took a picture of the room filled with buckets. The main room was the one with the most leaks. "Day three of storm season," Konohamaru announced as an instant-picture slid out of his camera after the flash.

"The kids don't seem to be worrying to much about the storm," I commented with a small smile.

"That's because they don't know the dangers of it, thanks to Naruto," Neji informed me. "We tell him that this rain isn't good for the Shelter. This place isn't that strong, but Naruto thinks otherwise."

I nodded. "Well Naruto's stubborn."

"We're back!" Sasuke called as the manhole in the ceiling was moved. A drenched Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba came in before closing the hole.

"Welcome back," I greeted, helping the guys with the bags they brought back from the raid in the city. "You got the candles? We're running out."

"Yeah yeah we got them," Sasuke said as he handed me a bag filled with them.

"Shikamaru's too lazy to stop the storm, though," Naruto muttered.

"Idiot," Shikamaru mumbled, walking into the room. "Like I said before, I still don't know how to control water."

Naruto scoffed. "Your element's water yet all you can do is make shadows."

Suddenly Naruto dropped his bag of flashlights as he froze. Naruto's head forcefully looked down and he saw his shadow connected to Shikamaru's. "S-S-Shikamaru let's not get hasty now," Naruto said with a nervous grin, unable to control his own body at the moment.

"No, I could enjoy this," Shikamaru smiled, making Naruto slowly pick up one of the buckets catching the small drips of water from the ceiling. That bucket thought was almost filled with water.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto retorted just before Shikamaru made Naruto dump all of the water over his own head.

The action earned Shikamaru a smirk of victory as Kiba started laughing insanely. Sasuke made a rare grin as I stifled a laugh behind my hand-covered mouth.

"Serves you right," Shikamaru said, letting his jutsu go.

Naruto then threw the bucket over his shoulder as he shook his head to relieve some of the water in his now more-soaked head. "Gee, thanks a lot, Shikamaru," naruto mumbled sarcastically as Konohamaru took a picture, only for an anime vein to appear on the blond's head.

--

"Hinata's a genius!" Konohamaru shouted as all of us sat around the table in the kitchen cavern. With all the heating supplies we got, Hinata was able to make some bread, a luxury in these times.

A blush appeared on Hinata's face as she wheeled herself over to the table. "I-It was nothing."

"No Hinata really! You know how good this is?" Naruto complimented, eating a whole loaf.

"You dolt stop hogging all the food," I said, pushing his head as I took some of his bread.

Sasuke who wasn't eating very much smiled. "Either way this is a really good meal. Almost reminds me of how I used to eat with my brother's friends."

"You had a brother, Sasuke?" Tenten asked, leaning against the wall next to Hinata.

Sasuke nodded, everyone listening. "Yeah. He and his friends would always camp out in our backyard, and they'd invite me. And each time, they'd tell scary ghost stories and everything."

"We don't have ghost stories around here, do we," Hanabi said, eating her bread her sister baked.

"Sakura, do you know anything?" Kiba asked me. "I mean, you've traveled around the whole freakin' world. There's gotta be _one_ story you know."

"I've heard of some," I said, putting down my bread.

"Hm, a medic, a fighter, and a story teller," Shikamaru said impressed.

"So what's the story, Sakura?" Naruto asked, just as excited as Konohamaru looked.

"I'd rather not say," I said shyly as I continued eating.

"No Sakura, do tell," Sasuke said with an amused smirk. I glared at the raven-haired boy. Thanks a lot Sasuke.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Fine. I remember one about this place, Tokyo." I smiled, trying to remember the tall tale. "Ah, here. I heard about this in America not too long ago. Legend has it that many centuries ago, before the city of Tokyo was even built, the entire area of Japan was a part of a whole different world. There was a whole village-city place right underneath where Tokyo was built. There might be some ghosts around now but I doubt it."

"So you mean we have an entire underground city here?" Konohamaru asked, interested as he tinkered with his camera.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe. I didn't really take much to these old legends. I mean, they were probably made up and all for all we know. But, it was interesting enough for me to remember."

"You could say that again," Tenten agreed. "Man I wish I could see that underground city. The stuff we could find down there," she said standing behind Neji's chair with a totally intrigued face.

"Maybe one day you could lead us down there, Sakura," Sasuke suggested, making me jump and give the boy a freaked out look.

"What??" I asked.

"Yeah yeah!!" Naruto shouted, Sasuke having brought up his overactive hopes. In my mind I think that's what Sasuke was trying to do, just to get on my nerves.

Genius.

"Like I know how to find an underground city," I muttered, placing my chin on the palm of my hand, facing away from Sasuke.

"Well you found us," Kiba pointed out with his mouth full.

"Because she spotted Sasuke," Naruto snickered in suggestive matter, only to have Sasuke stuff his small loaf of bread in Naruto's mouth to keep him shut.

As everyone laughed at Naruto and Sasuke, we heard a huge gust of wind from above-ground.

"That storm's getting worser and worser," Hinata spoke up as well all looked up.

"Maybe I should head out into the city for a bit," Sasuke said.

"But you and the others just went out for a raid today," I said, seeing Sasuke stand up.

"I'm not going to the city to get supplies," Sasuke assured. "I just feel a presence out there."

"Freaky," Naruto whispered, making a face at his friend.

"Maybe I should check the lab before you go out there," Neji said, standing up and leaving the room.

--

"So what does it say?" I asked as Neji typed into his computer for the geography of the area. At the moment Sasuke, Neji, and I were in the lab. Neji didn't want anyone else in the room, so I figured the rest of the gang was listening outside the door of the cavern.

"Sasuke's right," Neji confirmed, surprised but not showing it, being the calm-cool teenage boy he was. "Look."

He showed the labtop monitor to Sasuke and I and we looked at the screen. On it was a dot, representing a life form. It appeared to be wandering the ruins of Tokyo.

"Someone's there," I said, stating the obvious. "In that storm..."

"Should we go check it out?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"That'd be best. We don't know whether the person will be a threat to us, so you guys better go take care of that."

I made a face. "What's it with you guys thinking everything's a threat?"

_'Though I do wonder, who'd be out in this wheather?'_

--

Sasuke and I were trudging through the rain of the city with a lantern. I had my cloak on with the hood over my head. I felt bad for Sasuke though, but he didn't seem to mind the heavy rain.

"You see anyone?" I asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. But I'm sure we're close."

As Sasuke and I continued walking, I started coughing and sniffling. Maybe I was catching some cold.

"You alright, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, looking back.

"I might be getting sick," I said, coughing a bit more. However it started getting worse, and I just couldn't stop coughing.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out as I got on my knees, dropping the lantern. "Sakura you okay? Talk to me."

I stopped coughing for a moment enough to realize I had started coughing out blood, which washed off my leather glove from the rain.

"You're coughing blood," Sasuke realized.

"What's happening," I said in a whisper as I saw my sight become foggy.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he looked up towards the sky. He saw the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon. "We'll call it a day here. I'll take you back to the Shelter."

"You okay there?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

Sasuke looked up again from my unconscious face and saw a stranger standing in front of him.

_'Who is this guy?'_

The man had standish white-gray hair. One of his eyes had a scar on it. But his most noticeable feature was the mask covering the lower part of his face.

"Your friend looks ill," he said, in a calming voice, nothing Sasuke had expected.

"Who are you," Sasuke said, still on his knees with me in his arms.

The man held out a hand. "Not an enemy of yours, that's for sure."

--

"Sakura!"

"Sakura."

"Sakura!~"

"SAKURA!!!"

Most of the subordinates living in the Shelter were fussing over me. One of the main calm people was Neji.

As Neji checked to make sure I wasn't in any fatal case, Sasuke looked back to where the man who helped him stood against the cave walls with crossed arms. He looked rather peaceful, reading a book of some sort.

_'A book. Not a lot of those around here,'_

And for that man to have one in his possession.

Sasuke walked away from his friends and to the stranger, who looked up from his book. There was a long silence between the two.

"Who are you," Sasuke finally asked, but in a serious tone, as expected.

The man's expression did not change. Like you'd notice with that mask. "I am Kakashi. A, wanderer if you please," he said quite politely as he shut his book before putting it away. "And I assume you are Sasuke."

Sasuke's head jumped. "What... How do you know my name?"

"You don't know who I am, do you," Kakashi continued in that same calm voice. "I don't blame you. Technically, we have never met, Sasuke."

Sasuke decided not to pester the man, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere. Didn't stop the man from talking, though.

"Your friend," Kakashi spoke up, looking over Sasuke's shoulder and seeing the rest of the teens trying to find out what was wrong with their pink-haired medical specialist. "Sakura was it?" he asked, looking back down at Sasuke. "I remember you screaming her name," he said. "You must care for her a lot."

Sasuke did not respond.

Kakashi let out an unknown breath under his mask. "You know, Sakura's in trouble."

"You know what's wrong with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "It's a rare virus going around. It's fatal, unless you can make the antidote in time." Kakashi observed Sakura from a distance. "It'd appear your friend has presumably 24 hours left."

The look of fear on Sasuke's face appeared just as the thought corssed his mind.

_'Sakura.... dieing?....'_

"I can help you," Kakashi said. "If you're willing to help me."

Sasuke's eyes hardened, connecting with the man's. "What do you want."

"How quick," Kakashi remarked. "Sakura will have to drink an antidote containing the burned ashes of yuchi cloth."

"Yuchi cloth?"

"It's an old silk material that was made a very long time ago. Not so many now-a-days. Maybe there aren't any left at all."

"So what do you expect me to do about that," Sasuke said, not in the mood for conversations when his best friend was in pain.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I came here to Tokyo, looking for someone. A friend, if you want to be more specific," he said as Sasuke listened to his request. "No doubt my friend has the yuchi cloth you'll need for the antidote. We find her, we both win."

You had to admit, that was a tough choice to refuse. Then again, it was Sasuke's only choice for that matter.

"So agreed?" Kakashi said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. "I can see you still don't trust me. I'd expect that. So until we find my friend, you don't attack me, and I don't attack you," Kakashi said in a serious manner. "Though I wouldn't really find any reason to attack you other than to retaliate."


	7. ARC2: Motivation and Ability

**ARC2: Sasuke's Spirits**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 7 - Motivation and Ability  
**

"You're what?" Naruto asked doubtfully as he watched Sasuke pack a bag that Neji lent to him.

"I'm heading out to look for the antidote for Sakura," Sasuke said, finishing with his packing. He didn't really have to bring anything other than medical supplies and some weapons. Sasuke didn't have much need for food. He was an artificial being. Eating wasn't so much required for his body. It was rather optional.

"So you're leaving for a whole day with a total stranger?" Naruto repeated with crossed arms. "And they say I'm the moron."

Sasuke stood up, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I'm coming back, you know. I'm not going on some suicide mission."

"Anything taking place above ground _is_ a suicide mission," Naruto pointed out in a rather sympathetic and serious tone, if that was possible. "Every time we go out on a raid into Tokyo it _could_ mean we don't come back alive. Same thing applies to now."

"Someone's gotta cure Sakura, right?" Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto didn't argue there. "Take care of yourself. Don't need you dying twice in my one lifetime, got it?"

Sasuke made a smirk before turning away to leave his room. "Hn, just make sure Sakura stays stable. If I come back and she's not, you're gonna get it."

"You're starting to say _'hn'_ again," Naruto realize with an amused smirk. "But I wouldn't expect any less from ya, Sasuke."

Sasuke started taking his footsteps forward for his journey with Kakashi.

"Stop by the lab to say goodbye to Sakura alright!?" Naruto's voice echoed through the tunnels. Sasuke didn't make any notion of replying, but he heard Naruto.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, opening the one door down there into the lab. He saw me laying in a bed with the covers over my body, a wet cloth laying on my forehead. "You awake?" Sasuke asked, walking up to me. I must feel real pathetic now.

I opened my green eyes, meeting Sasuke's. "What..." I noticed Sasuke carrying a bag. "You're going somewhere?"

Sasuke didn't want to tell about how I could die within a day. He knew it'd only make matters worse. "You're sick. I'm heading out with someone to help find some medicine that's appropriate for your illness."

"Oh," I said weakly. I would have objected, but I wasn't in the mood for fighting with Sasuke right now.

"Just stay and rest alright?" Sasuke requested, laying his hand on the covers.

"Alright," I said, trying not to move my head, afraid it'd cause another headache. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me one favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you take your hand off my chest?" I asked rather bluntly, only for Sasuke's world to crack as he instantly jumped and removed his hand. I used up most of my energy at an attempt to make a small laugh. You had to admit, that was pretty funny.

Sasuke's face was as red as blood as he backed away a bit. "I-I am so sorry, Sakura I-"

"It's fine, go," I smiled assuringly to Sasuke.

I could see he was trying to smile assuringly to me to make me think everything would be alright from then on. It would have worked if he hadn't bumped into the door on the way out.

"Smooth," Kakashi said, right outside the room. Again he was holding that annoying book.

Sasuke was once again surprised by the man. "Ugh, let's just get out of here and get this over with," he said, climbing up the ladder.

Kakashi chuckled and he closed his book. "This is gonna be very interesting."

--

It's been plenty hours of walking. Just walking. Sasuke wasn't complaining, but it was rather unusual. This was the first time Sasuke was outside the outskirts of Tokyo.

"This is pretty far, don't you think?" Kakashi asked Sasuke after such long hours of silence. At least the rain had lit up a little.

"I guess," Sasuke said, his hands in his pockets. "Who are we looking for anyway?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders in reply. "It's only fair that I know who I'm looking for if I want to save Sakura."

Kakashi looked back into his thoughts. "Her name is Rin," Kakashi spoke up, Sasuke somewhat surprised. He didn't expect for the man to actually answer the question. Much of Kakashi was just a mystery. "A while ago she went missing. I'm looking for her."

"That simple huh?" I said as we walked. "You have any idea where she could be?"

"Not in the slightest," Kakashi answered.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi in the corner of his black eyes.

"Though," Kakashi continued. "I know with your help I can find her."

"How do you expect me to find Rin?" Sasuke asked with a cocked eyebrow. He honestly didn't know how he was supposed to find someone he never met.

"You need two key things for this," Kakashi said, holding two fingers out. "One, you need the motivation. I think you've got that down. You want to save Sakura," he clarified. "Second, you need the ability."

"What ability," Sasuke said, not much as a question. He wasn't very interested, but had no choice but to listen. It was too silent for him to ignore Kakashi.

"From what I know about you, Sasuke, you were created to be able to do certain things," Kakashi said. "At least, re-created anyhow."

Sasuke could only feel astounded by the man's knowledge. How did Kakashi know that he was an artificial being? What else did he know?

"I'm starting to regret coming on this stupid trip," Sasuke said skeptically.

"Yet you have no choice," Kakashi reminded yet again, only getting more on Sasuke's nerves. _'His temper's still the same, I see.'_

"If it helps, we'll be meeting another friend of mine in the next town, to help with our search of Rin," Kakashi laminated.

"Who?" Sasuke asked out of boredom and curiosity, mostly boredom.

"I'll leave that question open for the rest of our walk to the next town," Kakashi replied. "Let you think about some things, seeing as I know you want me to shut up now," he added as he brought out that book again.

_'Please,'_ Sasuke said in his mind, rolling his eyes. _'I can only imagine what the others are doing back at the Shelter._

--

Naruto peeked through the window of the door outside the lab, as if he were some secret agent.

The blond boy quietly slid the door opened and sneaked in, quietly sliding the metal door closed. He ran and sneaked behind various objects before getting to my bed.

"I know you're there Naruto," I said with my eyes closed.

"Man I thought you were asleep!" Naruto shouted, standing up.

"I'm too irritated to sleep," I answered, opening one of my eyes.

"Oh well," Naruto sighed before grinning slyly at me. "But anyway, I saw Sasuke's little episode here before he left for that trip."

A blush appeared on my face, but it was quickly replaced with a vein on my forehead. "Tell anyone and you'll be the one in a medical bed."

"I expected that kind of response," Naruto said, pulling up a chair. But he knew he was safe for now, since he knew I couldn't hurt him, in my state anyway. If I were up and about, that'd be another story. "So, what do ya wanna do in the mean time?"

"What do you mean what do I wanna do? I can't do anything," I said annoyed.

"Well sor-ry," Naruto said with a face. "Just thought you'd want some company. It's been like half a day now. I wouldn't be able to stay still in bed for this long."

"That's just you," I said back.

"... Anyway," Naruto started. "Sasuke instructed me to take care of you while he was out."

"Really?" I asked, not liking the idea of this.

"Yup! And I'm gonna keep my word and make sure you have the most comfortable day of your life!" Naruto said totally committed. _'She'll never suspect she's gonna die._'

_'He makes it sound like I'm gonna die.'_

Alright Naruto, I'll play your little game. But Sasuke, oh-ho are you in for it when you get back.

"You know, I could use a couple things," I said, sounding like I was endearly sick. I held out my hand shakly like I was in my death bed. "Please Naruto..." I said weak and dramatic.

"Anything anything, Sakura!" Naruto said, suddenly on his knees clutching my hand. Wow that was easy. Well, Sasuke may not be here but at least I can have some entertainment with this 'till he gets back.

--

Sasuke and Kakashi soon arrived in a northeastern area away from Tokyo. You had to admit, the area here was more desolate than the outskirts of Tokyo. Especially in the cold night.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"We're near the area of Niigata, Japan," Kakashi informed as they came to a stop. "Not much of a town now when you think about it."

"So what's the point of traveling here if all here is is a bunch of rocks?" Sasuke asked, seeing boulders as far as the eye could see.

"Kakashi!!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. "Hey Kakashi!!"

"Who's that?" Sasuke said out loud.

"I said I was meeting another friend here to look for Rin, didn't I?" Kakashi reminded Sasuke.

In the distance Sasuke saw a man near around Kakashi's age. He had spiky black hair and goggles over his forehead.

"Hey Kakashi-AH!!" he shouted, tripping and rolling down what appeared to be a rock-hard hill.

Sasuke winced as the man fell to the bottom. Apparently not in the most comfortable way possible.

"I'm okay!" the man shouted after a few seconds.

Kakashi sighed, his eyes closed. "Same old Obito."

"Obito?" Sasuke repeated. "This guy's supposed to help us look for Rin?" Sasuke looked back at the man who stood up, rubbing his head. "Almost reminds me of Naruto."

"He may be a bit like Naruto," Kakashi agreed. "But he was a team with Rin and I."

"Again I ask, why am I here?" Sasuke repeated. "And don't say it's to save Sakura because I _know_ I'm saving Sakura."

"Weren't you listening before?" Kakashi asked calmly as Obito ran towards them. "You're different from your friends. You're unique abilities for example," he explained. "We'll be needing that if we're going to find Rin."

Sasuke sighed, still not getting a straight answer out of this. Another failed attempt in his part.

"About time you guys got here," Obito said, rubbing the bottom of his nose. It was now Sasuke noticed Obito had an eyepatch on one of his eye. "I was getting quite bored, you know."

"Well I had to make a stop in Tokyo," Kakashi said, motioning to Sasuke. "This is Sasuke. He'll be helping us find Rin."

The black-haired man looked down at Sasuke, as if trying to intimidate him. It only made Sasuke feel awkward around the strangers.

"Those eyes," Obito said observantly. "Like mine." The man grinned and placed a hand on the top of Sasuke's hair. "Well kid, we better rest up by the caves if we want our full energy tomorrow, if we're gonna rescue Rin."

"Rescue?" Sasuke repeated, looking back at Kakashi. "I thought you just said she was just missing."

"That's because you don't know the full story," Kakashi said, starting to walk ahead with his book again. Sasuke sighed, following the two men.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_


	8. ARC2: Rin's Rescue

**ARC2: Sasuke's Spirits  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8 - Rin's Rescue**

That night, the three males were in a small cave with firewood to keep them warm. As the two older men conversed, Sasuke remained nothing other than silent. He had nothing to say. Whenever Obito would ask a question, Kakashi would answer for him.

"An illness huh?" Obito said, Kakashi having just told Obito about Sakura and why Sasuke even came along. "Ooh! That illness. Right, right."

"So you know about it," Sasuke said bored.

"Yes," Kakashi answered for Obito. "We need to find Rin, so Sasuke can get a sample of the yuchi cloth on her headband."

"All this for a girl," Obito said, crossing his arms with an approving face. "Looks like Sasuke has a crush~" the man sang.

"And I thought you guys were supposed to be mature," Sasuke said, placing his chin on his palm.

"When you live as long as I have, you wouldn't really have the need to be mature," Obito told.

_'Definitly like Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought.

"But I'm sure you'll save your girlfriend soon enough," Obito said confidently.

"Sakura's not my girlfriend," the boy replied sternly. Something that finally caught Sasuke's attention. Unfortunately, it had to be that one comment.

"Then why are ya blushing?" Obito grinned with a pointing finger.

"Shut up!" the raven-haired boy retorted.

Kakashi sighed as he continued reading his book, blocking out the sounds of the argument in the enclosed space the cave provided for them. "This is going to be a long night," Kakashi said to himself, not that anyone would be listening to him. "I just hope that Sasuke's up for the challenge."

--

"And I need a red blanket," I ordered.

"S-Sakura don't you think this is enough?" Naruto asked, falling to the ground from lack of energy. The lab was now filled with stuff you wouldn't even expect to find down there. All day I have been ordering Naruto around to keep him busy. It was rather entertaining, every one of my requests being met.

Although, when you think about it, it's all Sasuke's fault. Sasuke wanted Naruto to make sure I was comfortable. And, well, compared to when I first woke up I'm feeling a whole lot more comfortable. Not bored at least.

"What's with all the noise- What in the..."

Tenten just happened to walk into the lab, seeing the entire place a mess. And to top it all off, a snoozing Naruto on the floor.

"Sakura?" Tenten asked, surprised I was awake.

I smiled weakly, suddenly tired again. "Hi, Tenten."

"What's going on here?" Tenten asked, walking over to my bed while trying not to step on anything on the cavern's floor.

"I got bored, so I had Naruto go back and forth for stuff," I answered all in one sentence.

"Wow," Tenten said, realizing why Naruto was so knocked out. "No wonder that dude was running all around the Shelter all day." I made a small chuckle. "But besides that how you feeling, Sakura?"

"The same," I replied. "Just a little happier I guess." I looked up at her. "Any word from Sasuke?"

Tenten shook her head. "No. But I'm sure he's working real hard to find that antidote for whatever you have." Tenten smiled. "It's so cool how you and Sasuke are so close to each other."

"I guess," I said, looking away.

Tenten noticed how shy I got at that subject. "You'd be doing the same for him if the situation was the other way around."

I would, wouldn't I. "I just feel worried is all. I mean what if he gets hurt and in the end it's my fault."

"Hey, it's no one's fault, got it?" Tenten assured. "You know, that's how I used to feel about Neji."

"Neji?" I asked.

The brunette girl nodded. "Yeah. Neji and I grew up together, and since we're so close, I tend to get worried when he goes out on raids." Tenten chuckled to herself. "I guess that's why whenever he goes out on raids, I go with him, to make sure he'll be okay."

I almost forgot that detail, Neji and Tenten being best friends. Neji doesn't seem like it, but I guess he feels the same way Tenten does.

"Either way Sasuke should be back tomorrow," Tenten said, making me come out of my dazing. "He specifically told us he'd be back in 24 hours. Don't know why, but if I know anything about that boy it's that he keeps his word."

I nodded a little. "Can't agree any more."

Tenten nodded. "If you need anything just holler for me. Obviously I don't think this doofus will be able to lift a finger in his state," Tenten said, the both of us looking at the now-snoring Naruto. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night Tenten," I said as she left the lab. I smiled and sighed, clutching the Polar Bear plush under the covers. I had Naruto get it for me earlier.

_'Good night, Sasuke.'_

--

Sasuke was asleep. A blank sleep. Nothing. It's been like that for some time now, how he couldn't dream. He remembers he used to be able to dream every night as a child, no matter what. Even during short term naps he'd be dreaming. Just now, he couldn't. He assumed it was because of the way he was built, or that his mind was a computer.

Stupid technology.

Obito and Kakashi were still awake that night, however.

"Sasuke's a good kid," Obito remarked, sitting by the weakening fire. "I wish I could'a seen you as a teacher back then."

"In a way you did see it. You gave me your eye," Kakashi reminded.

Obio sighed from Kakashi's witted remarks. "Either way," he began, "How _did_ you loose Rin, anyhow?"

Kakashi starred at the fire. "She was on a mission in the Land of Earth. I guess the ninja there recognized her from our previous engagement there, and captured her. She never came back."

Obito turned his head towards the fire. "At least it wasn't your fault."

"Took me a while to realize that," Kakashi agreed. "Almost like how Sasuke will." The fire was beginning to dim. "But anyway, from what I've come to observe, the earth ninja kept her prisoner in their temple. She's trapped there."

"After all these years?" Obito asked.

"The earth's jutsu can do marvelous things," Kakashi said. "Even trap the souls of humans."

Obito listened to the fire crackle, for there were only but a few minutes left before it burned out. "So how do we free Rin?"

"The temple's inscriptions require an oddly specific key," Kakashi said. "There are three torches in the temple. Each has to be lit at the same time, by the Uchiha jutsu."

"The Great Fireball Jutsu," Obito remembered. "You and I can do that easy, but Sasuke..."

Kakashi smiled at the sleeping teen. "He's only just started realizing his jutsu."

"So how do you expect this kid to be able to do the Fireball technique?" Obito asked his friend skeptically.

"He's got the motivation," Kakashi said, again not giving any straightforward answer. "He's doing this all for his friend. Sasuke'll be able to do this. He was an Uchiha all those centuries ago."

After a while Obito too smiled. "Now I understand why you brought him along." Obito's fist tightened. "Don't you worry, Rin. We'll get you out of there and we'll all be a team again."

At that instant, the fire blew out, and it was total darkness in the cave.

--

"Wake up, dude. We're setting off," said the same voice of Obito.

Sasuke let out a breath as he opened his eyes. Daylight entered the cave and he saw Kakashi already outside.

Obito and Sasuke both walked out, seeing dawn breaking.

"We have less than 24 hours left to save your friend, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted as a morning awakener.

"Thanks for the reminder," Sasuke said sarcastically. Like he needed to be reminded every hour his best friend's life relied on his shoulders.

"If I'm right, here's the story," Kakashi spoke up. "Rin should be located somewhere underground."

"What would she be doing underground?" Sasuke asked. Then again, Kakashi did say yesterday he didn't know the full story.

"I assume Sakura told you before that there was an underground city under Tokyo," Kakashi whispered behind Sasuke. "Doesn't that make you think there are, more underground cities throughout Japan?"

Honestly it did make him wonder. Was Kakashi's friend in that undergorund city trapped or something? And this trip gets weirder and weirder. And how did Kakashi knew Sakura told about that underground legend?

"So that's the story," Obito said, getting serious, as hard as that would be to believe. "Come on, I know a way underground."

The three ran across the desert-like lands in an incredible speed. They were literally leaving a trail of dust, as a hovar would if they had one. You had to admit, having some kind of vehicle would have made things a whole lot easier for traveling.

"Here," Obito said, them stopping in a certain location. "We gotta blow this ground up."

"What??" I asked, bewildered.

Even Kakashi was slightly baffled by the idea, though he showed only an embarrassed look on his face. "Obito don't you think that's a little, extreme?"

"Hey at this point in the world, nothing's extreme," Obito grinned. "Hey kid, you can do this can't you?"

Sasuke sighed, knowing he'd have no other choice. He made hand signs that came at instinct and his eyes opened. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped up in midair. He fired a huge amount of fire towards the ground, creating an explosion and making some kind of hole, as if blowing up a roof.

_'Impressive,'_ Kakashi thought.

"That was easy," Obito said, leaning against the edge. "Come on! We're close!" he shouted, jumping down. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other before jumping down and following as well.

Down underground, they landed directly inside the temple. It was rather small, compared to what Sasuke expected.

"Wow," Sasuke said, turning around once they landed. Everything was in stone, a bunch of Japanese writing incarved in most of the walls and floors. And there were three giant torches at the three walls of the room.

--

Back here in the Shelter, I was steadying my breathing now. For some reason, I had started feeling weaker. By now Naruto had noticed and was trying to help me keep calm.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke will be back soon with the antidote dont'cha worry," Naruto said with a nervous look before turning around. _'That teme better get back here fast.'_

--

"And Rin's supposed to be down here," Sasuke assumed, hearing his own voice echoing throughout the temple walls.

"No doubt about it," Kakashi said as if nothing were happening. "Now, here is what I want you to do," he spoke sternly. "There are three torches, and there are three of us. We'll have to light each of these torches simultaneously, or else it won't work."

"What?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "You expect me, to light up that giant thing."

"Well what else?" Kakashi said not seeing the problem.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his hand on his face. "Geez."

"Here, watch," Obito said. He turned towards one of the torches and made hand signs, similar to what Sasuke and the others would use.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _'Them too...'_

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!!" Obito shouted before breathing fire, but in the form of a giant orb three times his own size. It hit the torch and it immediately lit up, only for it to go out within seconds of being lit.

"The fire won't stay if they're not all lit at the same time," Kakashi repeated. "Do you understand, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hessitently nodded, hoping he'd be able to perform such a technique. '_To think I might be able to do that. I thought I could just breathe those tiny fire balls. Now, they expect me to do__ this.'_

"3," Kakashi counted off, all of their backs facing each other so they faced our own torch. "2....1!!!"

Out of nowhere their eyes immediately became red. Both of Sasuke's eyes, one of Kakashi's eyes, and Obito's one eye. They performed the hand signs and called it out.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!!" the three shouted, firing their attack at the three torches. After a few seconds of being lit, Sasuke found the inscriptions in the temple starting to glow, even the ones on the floor.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said to himself as he felt vibrations throughout the entire place.

"Kakashi," Obito said, looking and seeing small pebbles falling in. "Is this supposed to happen?"

"Like I'm supposed to know?" Kakashi shrugged in that annoying calm voice, simply standing there and reading his book.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CAN IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!" Obito snapped.

"Hey," Sasuke said, seeing a light in the center of the temple. "What's..." The light caught Kakashi's and Obito's attention. Once the small light went out, a woman appeared. She wore odd clothing and these strange shoes. She had an unusual headband over her forehead, too. There were two purple markings on her cheeks and she had short dark brown hair.

"Rin," Obito said in a whisper. Didn't take a genious to figure out the mysterious floating girl was the one they were looking for.

Suddenly all of the fires in the torches went out, and all of the glowing insciptions went out as well. In that instant the woman fell to the ground, all of them running to her.

"Rin! Rin wake up!" Obito shouted, holding the woman. Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the background.

"So this was the friend you were looking for?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded, smiling under his mask. "Yeah... It's nice to know she's okay after all these years," he said, seeing Obito hugging a semi-conscious Rin who was blinking.

"O-Obito..." Rin said before looking up and seeing the white-haired man. "And Kakashi... Am I in heaven now?"

"Not quite," Kakashi answered. "But as long as you're okay, Rin."

"I will be, now that I'm freed," Rin smiled with a weak voice. The woman's eyes them landed on me. "Who is this?"

"This is our new friend, Sasuke," Kakashi introduced. "Speaking of which, there's one favor we need from you, Rin."

After all this Sasuke still didn't forget his purpose in coming with Kakashi.

Rin's head tilted. "Oh? What is it?"

--

"SASUKE COME BACK!!!" Naruto panicked out throughout the Shelter as I continued to weaken.

"Don't worry Sakura, Sasuke's on his way," Tenten said, replacing the cloth on my forehead. "We got Kiba and Shikamaru standing guard up on surface, and Neji's keeping track of Sasuke's location on his labtop."

Hinata soaked the other smaller towels for my head. "This isn't good. Sakura's fever is rising."

"Sasuke will come," Tenten said sternly as Naruto continued trying to sooth my hand. "Sasuke will keep his word and come back to cure Sakura."

"He's back!" Kiba's voice announced into the Shelter as they heard footsteps drop into the caves.

"They're here!" Tenten smiled.

"Thank God," Naruto said with a pained voice and anime tears, feeling his hands going numb.

"I got the yuchi cloth!" Sasuke said as he and everyone crowded into the lab.

"You got the what?" Naruto asked. "You were supposed to look for the antidote!!"

"You idiot this _is_ the antidote," Sasuke said to the blond. "Neji I need you to burn this cloth and place the ashes into something Sakura can drink."

"You sure this is the right antidote, Sasuke?" Kiba asked as Neji went to fulfill Sasuke's orders.

"I just risked my butt out on the other side of Japan with lunatic adults. If this isn't the right antidote there's going to be hell to pay," Sasuke said, exhausted and out of breath from the running.

--

By now everyone was waiting out in the main room. In the lab was me, Neji, and Tenten. Almost like a hospital inthose old tv dramas.

"Oh gosh I can't take it anymore!" Naruto whined. "When are we gonna know Sakura's okay? I mean ya got her the antidote!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"You think I'm enjoying waiting out here?" Sasuke said, not in the mood to be annoyed any further, especially by Naruto.

"Okay okay before you all run me over," Tenten said, exiting the lab's door. "Sakura's in stable condition."

"Really?" Hinata asked relieved.

"Yeah. That antidote thing really helped," Tenten nodded. "As surprising as it is."

Shikamaru let out a held in breath. "Finally we can stop worrying."

"Aw Shikamaru cares," Naruto teased with a laugh, only to earn a glare from Shikamaru.

"However," Neji said, appearing behind Tenten. "Sasuke's allowed in first."

"WHAT?!?!" Naruto snapped, only for Sasuke to put on an amused smirk. "WHY THE HELL DOES HE GET TO SEE SAKURA FIRST?!?!"

"For one because he doesn't yell like you do," Tenten laughed with crossed arms.

"Another point being Sakura requested for his presence," Neji said, closing the argument. He looked at Sasuke and motioned for him to get inside the lab.

Sasuke went in and the door slid closed, only for him to hear a crash against the door the instant it shut. He rolled his eyes, knowing the others would be evesdropping. I mean, they say the lab is a soundproof room but in the end it probably really isn't.

My eyes opened as I heard Sasuke's footsteps come closer to me. "Hey."

"Told ya I'd come back," Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke?" I asked, feeling my energy coming back now that I was well again. "Can you come here for a minute?"

Sasuke obeyed and walked up to my bed. Suddenly I raised my hand out from under the covers and whacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Sasuke shouted, holding the back of his head. "What the heck was that for?"

"For leaving Naruto to take care of me," I glared, now sitting up with a fist, as if I were never ill to begin with. "Of all people you had to leave me in his care!"

Sasuke only made the same annoyed face I was making as we both exchanged glares.

"Besides that," I said, dropping the subject. "How was your little trip with that stranger who helped us? Had a good time at least?"

"Not in the slightest," Sasuke answered truthfully.

I laughed. "Figures. So who was the stranger's name anyway?"

"Kakashi," Sasuke answered, earning me an intensified look. "He's so confusing sometimes, I swear."

"Kakashi," I repeated. "He wouldn't have happened to have a mask on his face would he?"

"He does," Sasuke answered hesitantly. "Why?"

"Remember that story I told at dinner the other day?" I reminded with a worried face. "About that underground city under Tokyo?"

"What about it?"

"From what I heard, Kakashi was one of that underground city's residents," I said, making Sasuke's face reform. "According to the stories Kakashi's supposed to be a wandering spirit looking for his lost team. I didn't think it was real but..."

There was utter scilence for three seconds.

"Sasuke what did you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

Sasuke blinked his eyes. "I don't know but I think I just traveled with ghosts."

"EH?!?!" shouted voices from outside the room as I heard a giant commotion start.

Sasuke and I couldn't help but laugh. "I can not believe it. You traveled with ghosts to cure some random sickness I had."

"No such thing as randomness. Everything happens for a reason," Sasuke shrugged with a small smile. "Maybe you were meant to be near-death so Kakashi could find his team again."

"Maybe yeah," I nodded, smiling down before my face snapped. "Wait a minute, near-death?!" I shouted, only fro Sasuke to make a nervous face.

--

Kakashi smiled as he and his team looked on the manhole on the ground.

"So those are those kids you've been talking about," Obito said, his arms crossed.

"I only wish I could've met them all," Rin said.

Kakashi remained silent for a moment. "Who knows? Maybe this isn't the end," he said before looking to Rin. "Sorry for requesting you give Sasuke a piece of your headband, Rin."

"It's fine," Rin replied, feeling the end of her headband ripped.

"You know Kakashi I'm starting to get a feeling that Sakura girl was never sick in the first place," Obito pouted.

"She wasn't," Kakashi answered. "Merely a genjutsu I used with the sharringan, so her body would believe she was terminally ill."

"You're sick you know that?" Obito said as Rin laugh.

Kakashi smiled. "Either way, we can finally relax," he finished. "The world is in good hands now."

After he said that Kakashi, Obito, and Rin faded into thin air, being the spirits they were.

* * *


	9. ARC3: Predicament of the Cave In

**ARC3: Tenten's Amnesia  
**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 9 - Predicament of the Cave-In  
**

It was early morning now. I had just woken up and was now walking to the kitchen area to see if anyone was there. It was one of those days where nothing out of the ordinary happened except for the usual unusual. Kind of like

"Hello?" I asked, rubbing my eye for the drear of the previous night still remained.

"Sakura, you're awake," said Hinata enthusiastically, smiling as she wheeled herself over. I had to give her credit for being able to push herself around all the time.

"Good morning to you, too, Hinata," I greeted as I sat down by the table. "So where is everyone?"

"Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke went out on a raid this morning for some water," Hinata informed me. "Our supply is running low at the moment."

"Another raid?" I asked, pouting. "They could have asked me to come with them," I added, soudning somewhat insulted.

"That's what Naruto suggested," Hinata laughed lightly. "But Sasuke thought they'd be bothering you if they woke you up. He figured he'd let you rest."

"Typical Sasuke," I said with a slight smile.

Hinata giggled. "If I didn't know better I'd say he liked you," she said rather jokingly. Through her thoughts were thinking the truth.

A blush appeared on my face. "H-Hinata."

The dark-haired girl ceased her laughter. "Speaking of Sasuke, he left you some breakfast," she said, wheeling herself over to the side counter tables.

"Hm?" I said, blinking my eyes.

Hinata's wheelchair moved her back to the main table and she laid a plate of some green vegetables and a glass of water for me. "Sasuke wanted to make sure you ate when you woke up."

I couldn't help but make a tiny smile at Sasuke's consideration. '_It's nice to have a best friend_,' I thought as I ate some of my food with my fork.

"Sakura you're awake!" Konohamaru shouted as he and Hanabi arrived in the kitchen.

'_What's it with everyone so surprised I'm awake_?'

"Big sister," Hanabi said, coming over to Hinata. "Did Neji and the others come back yet?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not yet. But they should be back soon."

"I wonder what's taking them so long, though," Konohamaru said with a finger to his chin. "I mean, it's just water.

A thought came into my head. "If you guys don't mind me asking, where _do_ you guys get your supply of water? From what I've learned on my travels, there aren't a lot of fresh-water sources left on earth."

"Naruto says we usually get our supply by the underground springs uptown," Konohamaru answered.

With Konohamaru saying that, it really did make me wonder how they were doing. I hope they're okay.

--

"So the springs are up in this area?" Sasuke asked.

Neji nodded. "Yeah. We should be close," he told before running ahead at a dangerously fast speed, to make sure the perimiter was secure for his friends.

"So fast," Sasuke said out loud.

Tenten nodded. "Even without that nature serum, Neji is still very strong."

"I'm not surprised," Sasuke remarked as he and the brunette walked, trying to keep track of Neji. "How did you guys even find that spring to begin with? Something to do with Naruto? He seems to run the place, as surprising as that may sound."

Tenten laughed. "As hard as it may be to believe, Neji and I were the ones who found the fresh-water spring, a real long time ago to be exact."

"Is that so," Sasuke said, looking at Tenten at the corner of his eye. He didn't sound very curious, but he was.

"Yup," Tenten nodded. "It was where Neji and I met when we were little." A reminiscent smiled appeared on her face. "I was running from my brothers, and Neji was hiding from his father."

"I didn't know you had brothers," Sasuke said.

"Foster-brothers," Tenten said. "They were all older than me. And with me being the only girl, I got pushed around a lot. I guess that's why I'm so close to Neji so much," she said, looking in a distance at Neji's back. "He was one of the only guys I knew that treated me as an equal."

"If you don't mind my asking," Sasuke started. "What happened to your brothers?"

Tenten faced downward a bit at the mention of her brothers. "Before the war started, my brothers and I got into a huge fight. At the same time Neji had come over to our apartment. But, that's when one of the secret bombs went off, setting the apartment on fire."

Sasuke's eyes had some kind of sympathy as he listened to Tenten's story.

"My brothers told Neji to get me out of the building safely. Of course Neji got me out but, my brothers didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized.

Right after, as if it never happened, Tenten put a smile on her face. "Don't worry, though. I'm okay now. But ever since Naruto took us all into his Shelter, Neji and I would go to our childhood meeting place to provide the gang with fresh-water. Luckily the underground spring was one of the few bodies of water in Tokyo that wasn't contaminated by the acid rain."

"That's awfully generous of you guys," Sasuke commented.

"I guess," Tenten shrugged as they neared the location of the underground spring. "Usually when the Shelter runs low on the water supply, Neji and I go on this raid, and we bring one other person since we don't really want a lot of people in the spring."

"I don't blame you guys," Sasuke sympathized. "It was your secret place anyway."

"I figured you'd understand, Sasuke, "Tenten smiled. "Did you and Sakura ever have a childhood hang-out of your own?"

Sasuke looked up into the gray sky, trying to remember anything. "I don't think so. When it comes to Sakura's and my childhood, you can't really say we spent a lot of time together."

"Yet you still like Sakura," Tenten grinned. "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke asked, not getting Tenten's occasion of 'liking-liking'.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Neji called out. At that, Tenten and Sasuke ran faster ahead to where Neji stood. There, in front of them was a hole.

"The spring's down there?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"It's never anywhere else," Tenten replied, gazing down on the hole.

"This is strange," Neji said, his eyes roaming the area around them. "The ground's... different."

Sasuke knelt down and put his palm on the floor. "Yeah. The ground has an uneven structure. I can feel it."

Tenten knelt down by the edge of the hole. "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, looking down into the dark hole. As she gazed deeper down into the darkness, she saw a small light, a flash of red. At that moment, Tenten's eyes lost it's life; they went blank and dark. Sasuke's head jumped, for his body had sensed something unusual.

"Tenten?" Sasuke spoke up.

Suddenly, the ground underneath Tenten started to crumble, falling down underground, bringing Tenten with it.

"Tenten!!" Neji called out, reaching for her hand. He didn't reach in time and she fell downward. '_No._..'

"Oh man," Sasuke said to himself as he jumped back. Once the ground around the hole stopped crumbling, Neji and Sasuke both jumped down. They felt their feet land in the waters of the spring, and Sasuke took out his lantern, which he lit with his fire.

"Tenten," Neji said, looking around as far as the light would allow him.

"Neji over there," Sasuke said, getting his friend's attention. Beside some boulders laid Tenten, facing up from the shallow water in an unconscious state.

--

"..." Naruto had an intent stare in his eyes as he starred up at the manhole. He was sitting on the floor in the main room, waiting for the manhole to move, signaling his friends had returned. Unfortunately for him, nothing had happened.

"Naruto," Sakura said, passing by her friend.

"They're coming, I know it," Naruto said. "Come on Sakura. You know you're worried, too."

"I am worried," I admitted. "I can't help but have this feeling something had happened.... Something bad."

At that second, they heard the manhole move, causing the two teens to look up.

"Hurry! Somebody get Sakura!" Sasuke called, jumping down in a hurry.

"Sasuke what happened?" I asked, hearing the alert and panic in Sasuke's voice.

"It's Tenten," Neji answered before Sasuke could, jumping down with Tenten. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and her arm was around his shoulders.

"Oh my gosh," I said, running to help with Tenten.

"What the hell happened to her?" Naruto asked, standing up.

"We don't know," Sasuke answered as Neji and I hurried Tenten into the lab. "The ground collapsed and she went with it. She won't wake up, but her pulse is still there."

"Hope she's okay," Naruto said half-heartedly as the lab's door closed. When it was closed it was never a good thing.

--

I was sitting beside the bed in the lab, bandaging Tenten. It's been all day, and I had been in the lab alone with the sleeping Tenten since. She hadn't woken up. I had to keep an eye on her to make sure she remained in a stable condition. And I wasn't to allow anyone in until further notice. Kind of boring, just waiting.

As I finished bandaging her wrist, I felt her finger move, making me gasp. My eyes darted to her face and I noticed her eyes flutter open, like in those sappy dramas they used to show back in the 2140's. "Tenten you're awake," I said relieved.

Her voice moaned a bit as her eye sight cleared up. She lifted her head, only for her to groan and lay it back down.

"Try not to do too much right now, Tenten. You're hurt," I said, making sure she was comfortable.

"Tenten?" she repeated slowly as she focused her eyesight on me. "Who... are you?"

A feeling of shock washed over me. "Tenten, you, don't know who I am?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "... Am I named Tenten?" she continued. It was only scaring me more.

'_She has amnesia. Oh, this is horrible. And when Neji finds out..._'

--

"Did Tenten wake up yet?" Hanabi asked with a yawn as her head started to bobble until it landed on Konohamaru's shoulder, at which he jumped and moved her head back up in an attempt to keep her awake.

"Not yet I'm afraid," the small boy replied, hoping Hanabi hadn't seen the on-sided blush on his face.

"Shouldn't you guys be sleeping by now?" Sasuke asked, walking into the main room.

Hanabi yawned once again. "I can't sleep. I need to make sure Tenten's okay," she said, Sasuke and Konohamaru looking at the young girl. Neji too was waiting by the lab's door, away from the others. Even now he was still in his solitude personality. "I've known Tenten for a long time now... She's my cousin's most important person."

Sasuke and Konohamaru held the same confused looks on their faces.

"So... she has to wake up," Hanabi said sleepily. "And I... need to make sure of that," she said, her eyes dropping more and more until they closed, her head laying once again on Konohamaru's shoulder.

"H-Hanabi!" Konohamaru shouted, hoping it'd wake her up. Didn't work.

Sasuke chuckled at the two pre-teens before picking up Hanabi. "Don't worry, Konohamaru. I'll take her back to her room for you."

After picking Hanabi up, the door to the lab opened, making all eyes advert to me who walked out.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"How's Tenten," Neji asked, getting straight to the point.

I swallowed. I didn't know how to put this. And Neji's intimidating look at me didn't help one bit. It was like if I told him the truth, I'd get hurt, one way or another. "Eh... how to put this..."

"Sakura is Tenten okay?" Konohamaru asked hesitantly.

"She's fine but..." I couldn't manage to say it.

"But what?" Neji aked, as if pleading for the answer through his eyes.

I sighed. "Tenten... from what I've come to think she must have hit her head during her fall so..."

"So what?" Neji continued.

"Tenten has amnesia," I said, finally delivering the bad news.

The news, as I expected, hit the ones present like bricks. Especially with Neji I suspect.

"She couldn't remember me, her name, anything but English," I said, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "She is awake, on the brighter side."

"Is there anything we can do?" Neji asked.

I shrugged, placing my hand behind my neck out of nervousness. "All I can think of is that we try to remind her of her old life. If anything I know there's a chance of her memory returning."

"And if it doesn't return?-Umpgh!" Konohamaru's mouth was covered by Sasuke's free hand. At this point I don't even think anyone would want to think of _that_ possibility.

"You can go in and talk with her of you want to," I said, stepping aside so Neji could pass.

"Thanks, Sakura," Neji nodded before walking in, the door closing behind him.

"Today's not one of the best is it," Sasuke said, walking up to me with Konohamaru.

"Umhm," I nodded before noticing Hanabi asleep in Sasuke's arms. "What happened to her?"

"She fell asleep waiting for you to come out," Konohamaru answered, somewhat upset. "She'll be all over me with questions when she wakes up, though," he said upset sounding.

Sasuke chuckled. "Wanna help me put her to sleep?"

"Nothing better to do," I answered, walking down a tunnel that let to the kids' room.

There, Hanabi was laying in bed sound asleep, along with Konohamaru who was able to fall asleep on his own.

"You're sure good with kids, Sasuke," I complimented.

"You are, too," Sasuke said back. "You think Tenten and Neji are gonna be okay?"

"I sure hope so," I said, holding my arms and looking down the tunnel. "They were so close. Neji must be crushed."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, all of us in a down mood.

"So everyone's good here?" Naruto asked, coming to the room. "Just making sure everyone's asleep. I found both your rooms empty."

"We were just about to go to bed," I said, standing up from Hanabi's bed.

"Tenten alright?" Naruto asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Amnesia," Sasuke answered.

"Wow, that's harsh," Naruto said surprised. "How's Neji taking it? Not to well I'm guessing."

"I wouldn't know," I said sadly. "I left Tenten and Neji alone in the lab, to see if Tenten can remember anything, Those two are best friends, aren't they?"

Naruto nodded. Suddenly we heard a scream and a crash coming from down the tunnel. The three of us ran down and towards the lab, where we suspected the scream had come from. We all stopped at the entrance though, our faces struck with redness and Naruto's with a jaw-dropper. In front of us was Tenten's body covered only in small amounts of bandages and her bra and underwear. And the worse part of it was, that she was laying on the ground and Neji was on top of her in a position that anyone, more specifically Naruto, could have easily mistaken as something else.

'_Oh man this isn't good_,' I thought.

"This looks totally wrong," Sasuke spoke up.

"No kidding," Naruto agreed.

Neji's face turned several shades of red. I could only imagine what he must have felt. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Suuure," Naruto laughed, only for me to roll my eyes and push his head down with my hand, painfully of course.

"Dude you're just lucky the kids went to sleep," Sasuke said with a face, knowing fully it must have been some accident.

--

By now the guys were waiting up early in the morning in the kitchen, setting up breakfast, since Hinata wasn't up yet.

"This is gonna be a long day won't it," Naruto spoke up, to break the tension.

"Please don't start," Neji said, aggravated with Naruto at the moment.

"Well," Naruto said, sounding offended.

"What happened, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Neji sighed, not wanting to explain. But he knew he'd have to eventually. Might as well now while everyone was asleep. "Tenten and I talked for a while. Then somehow I asked if she remembered how to walk. She of course didn't know if she could, so she sat up. Unfortunately she wasn't wearing anything except for those bandages and her underwear at the moment."

"Wow," Sasuke said, only for Naruto to laugh out loud.

"Man seriously?!" Naruto asked through his laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up, Naruto," Neji said. "But then when she stood up she couldn't _stay_ up and she started to fall. She dragged me down along with her and, that's when you guys walked in on us."

"Talk about bad timing," Sasuke said, feeling sorry for the guy.

"Ah you know you know you'd react the same way with Sakura if the same thing happened to you, Sasuke," Naruto teased, only for a vein to pop out of Sasuke's forehead.

"I only hope Tenten's not too lost today," Neji said with an unusual expression, one he didn't use very often. Maybe not at all.

Soon enough all of the other residents of the Shelter appeared. Kiba, Hinata, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Shikamaru. Then last but not least, Tenten and I. Of course when we arrived silence befell the entire room.

"What's with you guys?" I asked, acting as if nothing had happened. I sensed Tenten's silence as well. "Don't be shy."

"At least she's wearing clothes this time," Naruto said in a whisper, only for Neji to punch him in one of his pressure points. That must have hurt a lot.

By now I suspected everyone knew about Tenten's amnesia. Word travels fast around this place. "Tenten, do you remember anyone?"

Tenten shook her head. "No. Sorry."

"Hey it's fine," Kiba said, grinning and being his old usual self. Akamaru barked as well. "I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru." He continued to introduce everyone else. "Hinata, Shikamaru, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji."

A blush appeared on Tenten's face when Kiba mentioned Neji. "Good morning everyone."

They all greeted Tenten the same and we both took our normal seats, mine beside Naruto and Sasuke.

"Everything's going okay?" Sasuke whispered to be.

I nodded. "For now, anyway."


	10. ARC3: Subject of Battle

**ARC3: Tenten's Amnesia**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - Subject of Battle**

All day everyone had been trying to bring back Tenten's memory. Her favorite food, her favorite color, her tomboyish personality. Anything and everything. Everyone except Neji had been interacting with her. Something was up with him. So, I decided to confront him about it. Am I an idiot or what for even trying this?

"Neji?" I asked, coming to his room. He was sitting at a small desk, reading a book.

"Sakura," he said, surprised to see me there.

I gulped again. Neji wasn't one of the people I conversed with a lot. "Can we talk for a moment, i-if it's okay with you."

Neji arched an eyebrow at me. "Sure I guess. Is it something important?"

"It's about Tenten," I answered. Weather Neji would be upset about the subject or not was beyond me. But I had to do something, or else Tenten might have amnesia forever.

"And?" Neji asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Uh," I said, loosing my train of thought. "I guess to be more specific it's about you _and_ Tenten. Are you okay?"

Neji faced his book and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it just pains me to look at Tenten and see her not remember me at all."

"I'm sure she'd remember you if you just tried to make her," I said.

"You wouldn't understand, Sakura," Neji said, trying to say it in the nicest way possible. "I know everyone's trying, but I just get the feeling it won't work, you know."

I crossed my arms. "Well someone's gotta try." I made a small smile. "Before breakfast this morning, I was able to have a decent talk with Tenten."

This caught Neji's attention. "Did she say anything?"

"She did say there was something familiar about you," I remarked. And that was the truth. "From what I remember Naruto telling me when I first got here, you and Tenten were real close.... almost like how Sasuke and I are."

Neji brought his head up from it's previous position.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand. But it doesn't mean you can just sit there and do nothing," I said, trying to talk some sense into Neji. "And to finish off this pep talk, there's one more thing I found out about Tenten."

"And what's that?" Neji asked, waiting for me to finish.

"In the end, what I've come to figure out is that Tenten may have may not have amnesia at all," I started to explain. "It's strange, but I think this may be the work of the Sound."

"And you can prove that?" Neji asked with an arched eyebrow.

I nodded. "I ran some tests on Tenten. Turns out she may be under some kind of hypnotism of some sort. I've talked to Shikamaru about it. He says the technological term of it all is '_genjutsu_,_'_ whatever that's supposed to be."

"So what do you propose we do?" Neji asked.

"We've got to investigate where Tenten lost her memory," I shrugged. It was the only way. "Was there something unusual near those springs?"

"Nothing besides the ground collapsing," Neji answered.

"Would you be willing to take me there to check the place out?" I asked, hoping to be granted his permission. "Naruto tells me it's a personal place of yours and Tenten's, so I'd understand if you don't want me there."

Neji paused for a second. "If it's for Tenten's sake, then I guess I'll lead you and Sasuke there."

"Me and Sasuke?" I repeated.

"Sasuke can probably sense a lot of things we can't, so he may be able to detect any of the Sound's previous actions," Neji told me. "And you, well, I guess I just trust you."

"You trust me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Don't act too surprised, Sakura. Now, I'll go tell Sasuke and we'll take our leave for the springs," Neji said, standing up and, surprisingly, smiling. He started to walk past me. "Maybe you do understand after all."

After a few moments of hearing Neji's footprints fade away, I smiled and turned around, ready for this mission. Ha, maybe I'm not such a loser after all.

--

The amnesiac Tenten was in the kitchen cavern of the Shelter, helping with Hinata's chores by cleaning the tables and dishes.

"Hi Tenten," Hanabi smiled, walking into the room.

Tenten turned around and saw the small pale-eyed girl. "Hi... Hanabi right?"

"Yeah, you got it," Hanabi said, pulling up a chair and sitting down. "You remember anything yet?"

"Not in the least bit," Tenten sighed, folding her wash cloth. "It's so hard to remember, and I don't know why."

"Do you remember Neji at least?" Hanabi asked.

"Just barely," Tenten replied with a lost look on her face. "More than I could say for everyone else, though."

"You know," Hanabi started. "I've seen every one in this whole place talk to you, all except for my cousin Neji."

"You're cousins?" Tenten said out loud.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hanabi pointed out.

Tenten sighed. "If Neji's the person I can remember the most, how come he won't talk to me?"

"That's just how Neji is," Hanabi said positively like the young innocent child she is. "If you'd remember, Neji's always the cold-seeming type. But you know him far better than that, just like me and my big sister does. In the end, he's probably the one most worried about you."

"How confusing," Tenten said after all that.

"He's a guy. All guys are confusing," Hanabi said straightforward, making Tenten smile. "But you know that. Well, at least the old you did."

Tenen thought about it before agreeing with Hanabi's logic. "Yeah.... You're right, Hanabi. I should go talk to Neji right now."

"Ya can't," Hanabi said indifferently. "He went out."

"What?" Tenten asked with that look on her face.

"Neji took Sakura and Sasuke on a raid I think," Hanabi shrugged.

Tenten sighed. "Geez, you got all my hopes up for nothing."

The child giggled to herself. "Yeah, but at least I cheered, you up, didn't I?"

Tenten made a smiled as she threw her cloth playfully at Hanabi, the two girls laughing.

--

"So this is the place," I said, shining a flashlight though the underground spring. I was up too my ankles in water, the shallow parts anyway. I had on my cloak and my leather gloves again.

"Yeah," Neji said, exploring as well. "Sasuke do you see anything?"

"I think so," he replied from a distance. Both Neji and I turned around and walked to where Sasuke was. They were in the middle of the water. "I detect something under here."

I knelt down and put my hand in, digging through some dirt with my gloves. Eventually, my hands felt something solid and I dug it out, lifting up above the water.

"Strange type of technology," I said, seeing an old metal something. I hardened my eyes. "Most likely tech from the Sound."

"No surprise they'd pull a stunt like this," Sasuke said, shining his flash light on it. "What do you think this is?"

"It's a memory wiper," I answered. "Explains Tenten's amnesia. It flashes a red light and will erase any memory of a person."

"But why would the Sound put that there?" Neji wondered.

"I don't know," I said, standing up and placing the thing in a container in my belt. "But it can't be for anything good."

"Hey guys?" Sasuke said, trying to catch our attention. "Don't look now, but I think we've got us a bigger problem now," he said, shining his flashlight up.

Neji and I both looked up and saw multiple strips of paper with Japanese writing on them, attached to the ceiling of the underground springs.

"What are those?" I wondered out loud.

"Paper bombs," Neji answered, gazing up. "I've heard about them from my grandparents, but I didn't know they were real. It's illogically possible that these things can be used."

"But you guys must have set a couple off the other morning." I whispered.

"If we set these off we're done for," Sasuke said, afraid to make one move for anything could set these off.

"Should we call for help back at the Shelter?" Neji asked.

"What could they do?" I asked.

Suddenly we heard something above ground and one of those kunai knives flew down from the opening, signalling the Sound must have arrived.

"Let's call for back up now please," I said nervously.

--

As Tenten wandered the familiar caverns of the underground Shelter, she heard something unusual from what she was told was the lab. She peeked in through the open door. Apparently inside was a laptop beeping until Shikamaru answered it.

"Neji?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Shikamaru, we kind of need help here," Neji's voice protected.

'_Neji_,' Tenten thought, hiding behind the door.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked into the computer.

"The spring, it's rigged with explosives," Neji's voice said in a small-term panic, making Tenten gasp. Luckily she covered her moth before Shikamaru could hear. "And the Sound's here, too."

"Looks like you've got a lot on your plate," Shikamaru said, as if it didn't concern him. Though that was just him. "Should I send Naruto or Kiba?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Neji's voice asked. "Those two would set off the explosives if they're not careful enough. And they'd be too hasty to be able to take out the Sound's men."

"Hm," Shikamaru said, trying to think up some strategy. "Well without Naruto and Kiba, all that there's left of is Hinata and the kids. No way are we sending them out."

"And you?" Neji questioned.

"Like I can do physical combat," Shikamaru said as if it were out of the question. "We could always send you guys Tenten."

'_What?_!'

"No way," Neji said in an instant.

Shikamaru's eyebrows arched. "Well why the heck not? Just because she has amnesia doesn't mean she-"

"Even if she had her memory I would forbid her to go," Neji said sternly, making me listen to the conversation intently. "I care too much for her safety. If something happened to her..."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" my voice said in the background.

"Sakura now's not the time," Sasuke's voice scolded.

"Well what do ya want me to do about the matter if I can't send anyone?" Shikamaru said, Neji not making any sense.

But either way, Tenten was already gone. Shikamaru heard the manhole from the main room close, and he smiled.

"On second thought, back up's already on the way. Good luck," Shikamaru said with a sly smile before logging out on the laptop.

--

"Shikamaru wait," Neji said on his watch.

"Well that was an interesting argument," I said sarcastically with a sour face.

"But now what?" Sasuke asked, hearing the Sound coming closer.

I my eyes hardened as I saw pebbles start falling into the water. We were cornered. "Best we can do is be prepared. No doubt those guys are gonna set of those explosive tags."

And just as I had presumed, I saw most of the pieces of paper stuck to the ceiling start to burn up, as if magically.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Sasuke said, making a fighting stance.

"Everyone look out!!" Neji shouted as the explosives set off. The three of us dodged as we tried to look for cover. At this point I think Tokyo should be named one of the most dangerous places in this world. Attacks, explosives, teenagers fending for their lives, geez.

"Stay away from my friends!!" shouted a voice from above before we heard the sound of punching.

"That voice," I said, looking up towards the one light f the entire cavern.

"Tenten," Neji said aloud, thinking the same thing we were.

"Argh!!" Tenten cried, jumping up and fighting the Sound's men with martial arts. If I saw, I'd be surprised she even remembered how to fight. Took her a while to remember how to walk.

By now Neji, Sasuke, and I had jumped up from the caved-in spring and to safe ground above, seeing Tenten holding off very well on her own against the Sound.

"Tenten can fight," Sasuke said, surprised.

"She always could," Neji pointed out. "I'm surprised she remembers, though."

"Remembers," I repeated, taking out that memory-wiper device. I licked my lips for a moment. "May be a bit tricky, but I might be able to reverse this thing that'll allow Tenten to get her memory back."

"How much time do you need?" Sasuke said to me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Don't know. This thing looks pretty beat up," I replied, inspecting it. "You think you guys can help Tenten hold off the Sound?"

"Didn't even have to ask," Neji said before both guys disappeared into the fight. Meanwhile, I hid behind a boulder and took out small tols from my belt.

'I sure hope I know how to do this.'

"AH!!" Tenten yelled out, being blown by an attack and rolling over the ground. She looked pretty beat up herself, but it didn't stop her from still being in the game. Though it probably didn't help that she had bruised her ankle. "No... Gotta help... the others..."

"You're way in over your head, girly," said one of the men fighting her. He drew out what appeared t be another one of those kunai knives, and all Tenten could do was watch from where she sat. "DIE!!"

Tenten put up her arms to brace herself until she heard the swift wind shield her, or to be more percise, two knights in shining armour.

"You stay away from her!" Neji shouted, gracefully apprehending the man and his knife, using his palms to fight and eventually knock him out. At the same time, Sasuke stood protectively in front of Tenten and behind Sasuke.

The raven-haired boy smirked. "Haven't you ever been taught not to hit a girl?"

"Neji, Sasuke, " Tenten said in awe that her friends would risk their lives to save her.

"Tenten you stay here okay?" Neji requested as Sasuke jumped up to continue fighting.

All the brunette could do was nod before Neji showed her a sincere smile, one that the others never really get to see. Neji nodded and ran off, preparing for his wn battle.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!!" Sasuke shoyted as he made the hand signs. The all powerful attack of fire once again took out a majority of the enemy's army. Neji however was taking out a fair amount of his own opponents just as impressively. In the end you wouldn't think Neji ever needed that nature serum.

"Almost got it," I muttered to myself, forcefully rushing as I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Ah!!" Tenten squealed before dodging a blow from one of the sound. To think she was safe for even one minute.

"Don't think we forgot about you," said another as he flipped a sword in his hand. Having knives was one thing. Having swords were juts as dangerous. Maybe even more depending on the person.

"ARGH!!!" the man shouting, preparing to thrust the sword through Tenten. A drop of blood landed on her face, but she felt no pain. And that was because, the blood was not of her own. She opened her eyes hesitantly and gasped t the sight, for Neji had stood in front of her, protecting her once more. And this time, taking a fatal blow.

"Neji," Sasuke whispered, as even I knew something had happened. I was behind a boulder for protection, but I still managed to peek and see what had just happened. Boy did I wish I just stayed down.

Tenten's eyes were filled with horror and fear as her hand clutched over her mouth to try to prevent the gasp that escaped her lips. "Neji..."

"Sakua... Sasuke," Neji whispered as he started to loose himself. "Protect... Tenten..." he said before falling down.

"NEJI!" Tenten cried, tears finally rolling down her eyes as she forced her self to Neji;s side, trying to stopp the bleeding. Though she knew she could do nothing. "No, no, no."

"Okay that's it!" I shouted, starting to gte pissed off with these Sound guys. I came out of hiding by jumping up into mid air. I balled my leather glove up into a fist and shouted as I neared the ground.

"Oh shoot," Sasuke said as he quickly got a wounded Neji and Tenten away from harm's way, knowing a devastating attack from Sakura would attack anyone and everyone.

"AGH!!!" My fist collided with the ground and it sent a short-range earthquake to all of the Sound present. Luckily Sasuke Neji and Tenten were out of harm's way, but at least the battle was over.

--

"Such a dramatic week this is turning out to be," Kiba commented as he helped Hinata prepare dinner for the gang.

At the moment I was in the lab giving Neji emergency treatment with Shikamaru's assistance.

"I know," Hinata said, sounding somewhat down. "I hope Neji is okay, though. Having both Tenten and Neji treated in the lab all in the same week must be stressful for the both of them."

"Leave it to you to worry the most," Kiba said.

Hinata's innocent smiled lingered down into the water she carried in a small pitcher. "I know it's useless to worry, because in the end it always works out," she said, clutching onto her locket. "Right Kiba?" she asked with a smile.

Kiba couldn't help but smile back. "Right."

FLASH

Hinata and Kiba both looked back, seeing Konohamaru having taken a picture with Akamaru on his head. "Another one for the book!"

Kiba sweatdropped as Hinata giggled at his expression. "That kid...," Kiba muttered with a look.

--

I was now walking through the Shelter, now that my day was done. And what a day without a couple of scratches on my skin?

"Sakura," Sasuke said as I passed by his room.

"Oh, hi Sasuke," I said as he ran up to catch up with me.

"Neji's alright now I assume?"

I smiled and nodded proudly. "He'll be fine in a few days. But you know what the best part is?"

"What."

"Tenten got her memory back," I announced happily.

"Seriously?" Sasuke asked, not expecting that. "Did you reverse that memory wiper?"

"Actually," I said, taking it out of my pocket. "It's still broken," I showed.

"So... how-"

My head shook before I interrupted him. "It's all Tenten. She got her memory back on her own."

"Is that possible?" Sasuke questioned.

"In Tenten's case it probably wasn't," I answered. "To be honest I still haven't figured it out myself. But from what she told me, she said she got her memory back bit by bit right after Neji was struck by that sword."

"Wow," was all Sasuke had to say. "I mean, is that really all these is to it? Neji getting hurt? If that was the case we would have had Naruto attack Neji on our own."

I shrugged. "The heart does incredible things, Sasuke."

"Hn," he said. "Leave it to you finish it of by saying something like that."

"You intending something in there?" I asked with a vein.

"You know what, let's just drop this conversation," Sasuke said, holding up his hands. He knew he wouldn't win an argument with me, let alone want to try.

I guess in the end Tenten's friendship with Neji was stronger than any Sound technology. But in the lab, Neji was recovering and sleeping in the medical bed. And Tenten was sleeping as well on a chair beside Neji. Her head rested on her amrs on the bed, but both her's and Neji's hands held together with intertwined fingers.


	11. ARC4: A Dinner Story

**ARC4: Naruto's Novel Life**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: A Dinner Story**

"You want me to what??" Naruto asked, me having thrown a giant book at him, the size of a world-dictionary.

"You've been constantly annoying everyone for the past two days Naruto," I said with my hands on my hips. "I got this book for you from the last raid so you can occupy yourself for the week."

"You expect I can read this giant load in a week?!?" Naruto asked bewildered. "And besides, the only reason I'm acting the way I am is because nothin' exciting has happened."

"Not my problem," I said, leaving Naruto's room and Naruto himself dumbfounded.

The blonde sighed on his bed, looking down at the huge heavy book on his lap. "This is what I get for giving Sakura my spot on the raid today. Why'd I have fall asleep??" he said to himself before opening the hardcover book.

--

"I just love getting baths," Tenten said as she and I returned back to the Shelter underround. We had helped Hinata come down as well, Hanabi coming right after.

"I didn't know you could take baths in the underground spring," I said, my hair still wet from the natural hot water.

"We try to get a good wash at least once a week," Tenten told me. "Two weeks tops."

"I see," I said, thinking about it. "Usually I wash myself in the rain. It's been a while since I've had a good hot relaxing bath."

"The guys enjoy their week when they go to the springs for their baths, too," Hanabi said, helping Hinata into her wheelchair. "They take their time there as if it's some kind of pool party."

I smiled, knowing at least I'd be cleaned once a week from all the blood and dirt I go through day to day.

"We better get to the kitchen," Hinata said, not able to move on her own. "I bet the guys are starving. I haven't begun to make dinner yet."

"Oh yeah," Tenten laughed, imagining what the guys must be doing right now.

Us girls walked to the kitchen, seeing almost of the guys there, cooking. At least trying.

"You guys!!" Tenten cried out, seeing the stove smoking. I hurried and ran to the fire extinguisher, putting the partial fire out. What on earth were these trying to do? Burn down the shelter? Then again, we're already underground. Is it possible to burn down something that's already... down?

"Well way to go, Sakura. You just extinguished my soup," Kiba said, seeing the white substance the fire extinguisher produced in the iron pot.

"No one likes your soup, Kiba," I glared, putting down the fire extinguisher.

"So where'd you guys go?" Sasuke asked, sitting at the table, away from the madness they called cooking.

"Uh-"

"Hey guys!!!" Naruto shouted, running into the kitchen area, making us all complete.

"And to think Naruto could go a day without yelling," Shikamaru said with a face.

"Hey Sakura you're back!" Naruto said, holding that giant book in his arm. Everyone's eyes adverted to the giant tome in Naruto's possession.

"Naruto's holding a book?" Hanabi asked in disbelief. I would have laughed at that comment. It sounded funny the way Hanabi put it.

"There's a first for everything," Konohamaru said, taking a picture of this somewhat unusual event with his instant-picture camera.

"Naruto I thought I told you not to make a rucuss until you finished that book. I only gave it to you this morning," I scolded.

"Ah but I did Sakura," Naruto said with a grin and a wagging finger, as if he had just found some loophole in a big contract.

"You what," I snapped as everyone blinked, trying to wonder what just happened.

"It's true!!" Naruto shouted, holding the book up for everyone to see. "It was just too good I couldn't put it down for a second!"

"Is it even possible read something like that in such a short time?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Hey hey stop putting me down. It's my time so let me enjoy it," Naruto said, throwing the book onto the table. This resulted with, obviously, a loud and totally non-peaceful slam. Everybody winced at that, even me.

"What book did you give him anyway, Sakura?" Sasuke asked me, walking up behind my shoulders.

"It's an old book I found in the ruins of the old library," I answered baffled. "It's supposed to be an old western story from America."

"And _I_finished it," Naruto repeated proudly to me as I rolled my eyes.

"It's that good?" Neji asked skeptically.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Want me to tell it to ya? You won't regret it."

"I, guess it wouldn't hurt," Hinata replied on everyone's behalf. But that's just Hinata, being the same polite girl she always was. Though I'm sure some of the others would have disagreed with Hinata's request. "You can tell it while I make dinner. Maybe the story can get everyone's mind off the hunger."

"Hinata we're not _that_hungry," Shikamaru said, not really wanting to hear Naruto's so-called 'good' story. However as if the world were against Shikamaru, Kiba's stomach growled, making everyone look at him.

"See, Kiba's hungry!" Naruto said loudly as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Just whose side are you on?" Shikamaru said to Kiba with crossed arms as the brown-haired teen made a nervous grin.

"Come on, Shikamaru. Stop being such a pessimist," Naruto said, coming to Shikamaru's side. "If it'll make everyone happy, I can base all of the book's characters on us."

"Like you'd be able to figure out who's who?" I scoffed.

"As a matter of fact I already did," Naruto argued in his defence. "How do you think I got through the book so quick when the main character's name is supposed to be named _Jilwuff_? You couldn't blame me for changing the names to something more sensible-sounding."

"Nothing better to do, I guess," Tenten said unsure to Neji who sighed.

"Sweet!" Naruto shouted, everyone sitting around the table. Sasuke was already seated in his usual seat, along with everyone. Hinata was listening intently as she prepared some soup.

"Okay, now, in this story I made the main character Sakura," Naruto grinned, looking at me.

I placed my head on the palm on my hand to rest. "Oh boy. It hasn't even begun and I'm already involved."

"Don't be so down Sakura it's gonna get interesting!" Naruto urged. "Anyway, Sakura is one of the girls that live in the western town of Hillrest. Sakura's always wanted to become the sheriff, but couldn't because she was the girl."

"Make it end," I moaned, placing my head down in my arms. I felt Sasuke's pitiful eyes on the back of my head.

Naruto ignored my action. "But on a brighter side the _new_sherriff was a boy named Naruto, who's dad handed the job down to him!"

If I could bang my head on the table I would.

Sasuke continued starring worriedly at me. "Naruto you're not making this any easier on Sakura, you know."

Naruto snickered. "But sherrif Naruto didn't want to be the sherrif because the job was too boring. Naruto wanted to be a ramen chef!"

"The old west didn't have ramen chefs," Tenten pointed out.

"It's my story and I read it! If I want ramen chefs in my ramen-less western town then in my story the west will have ramen chefs!" Naruto snapped.

--

_IN THE STORY..._

In the old dry town of Hillrest, Naruto resided in the sherrif's building, his feet folded up on a wooden desk and a straw of wheat sticking out of his mouth. His cowboy hat was rested over his eyes as he slept.

"Naruto," I said, entering the room. I had on the customary cowboy-uniform. It wasn't custom for girls to be like cowboys at the time, but I didn't realy take that into account. Though, seeing Naruto sleeping on the job irritated me greatly. "NARUTO!"

The blond-haired boy screeched and fell off his chair after he woke up, ending with a thud and crash on the floor. "S-Sakura, did you have to do that?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"Naruto you're sherrif now. You can't be sleeping on the job," I scolded with crossed arms as I walked up to his desk.

"Sakura you know if I could I'd give you the job. I hate being sheriff," Naruto said, standing up and fixing his hat. "I'm 15 for Pete's sake!"

"I'm 15 too, Naruto," I said with a face, my arms still crossed.

Naruto's eyes blinked at my reply. "Whatever. But anyway the days right now are so boring. There's no crime going on, so it's no surprise I'm sleepy."

"I guess I'm kinda bored, too," I admitted, looking up with a finger to my chin.

"Why don't I treat you to some ramen at the bar?" Naruto suggested.

I hesitated but sighed. "Fine. But only because you're treating me. I'm broke at the moment."

**_"See? the Story's not so boring after all huh?" Naruto grinned as he stopped abruptedly.  
_**

**_"That's it?" Sasuke said without any emotion. Everyone at the table felt the same way at the moment, thinking they all had better things to do than listen to Naruto prattle about the old west.  
_**

**_"No it's not over yet! Geez you guys are so hard to please," Naruto muttered. "Anyway, Sakura and Naruto entered the Hillrest bar, where they were greeted by one of the owners, Hinata!"_**

Naruto and Sakura walked through the wooden swinging-doors of the bar and were greeted by the chatter of the townsfolk, all eating their fill and enjoying their leisure time. Naruto got his normal greetings from everyone, being sherrif and all. The respect that came with the job was probably the only thing Naruto enjoyed.

"Hi Hinata!" Naruto greeted as he and I sat at the bar.

"Naruto, welcome," Hinata greeted in what appeared to be an old-style wooden wheelchair. "Can I get you and Sakura anything?"

"One miso ramen for me," Naruto said excited, rubbing his hands together.

I chuckled, removing my hat. "I guess I'll have the same."

"Coming right up," Hinata nodded, heading off to get the orders.  
**_  
"Hey, even in the story Hinata's still the one who serves the food," Kiba noted._**

**_"Stop interrupting!" Naruto shouted, having had to pause in the story._**

"Sakura, Naruto," Shikamaru said, coming from the back room. He, too, was the other owner of the bar. "What are you guys doing here?"

"A sheriff and a friend can't eat some ramen?" Naruto spoke up and I gazed around. I found a flier on the wall where 'Most Wanted' signs were. A new one appeared to be up.

"Shikamaru, is that a new wanted poster?" I asked, pointing at it curiously. Naruto and Shikamaru both faced it.

"Actually it is," Shikamaru answered tiredly. "It's troubesome having more criminals out there."

"What's so special about them?" Naruto asked, looking at the new poster. "Compared to the other wanted posters this one is three times bigger."

"Guess it means they're three times more dangerous," I suggested.

"Maybe," Shikamaru said. "They call themselves the Leaf Bandits. They go around stealing towns' treasures and money."'

"How typical," I muttered with a disappointed look.

**_"Oh come on, do I have to be in the story?" Shikamaru asked, interrupting. Some of the others had just started getting interested, including me. So I had to glare at Shikamaru for making Naruto stop._**

**_"Dude will you just let me continue the story?! Gosh you guys have no manners!" Naruto said, making me chuckle._**

**_"I wanna be in the story!" Konohamaru shouted out._**

**_"Later later," Naruto said, waving his hand. "Where was I? Oh yeah, the new poster."_**

"Who are the three people on the poster?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes to get a better sight of the black and white photograph.

"The long-haired one is Neji. He's the brains of the group, so he can easily outwit people," Shikamaru explained.

"I feel bad for Naruto then," I remarked.

"Sakura!!" Naruto whined.

"The girl is Tenten," Shikamaru continued. "She's the target specialist. A gun, an arrow, whatever she has she has the best aim to date. She's pretty good, for a girl."

"And who's the last one?" I asked finally.

Shikamaru looked back at the poster. "That one is Kiba. He and his dog Akamaru can track down anybody who'll cross their group. So it's basically no use running away. All together those bandits put up a real good fight."

"No wonder the bounty on them is so high," I spoke up.

"Are they coming here to Hillrest?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Shikamaru said. "But they move fast. I woudn't be surprised if they showed up today."

"You're so relaxed about it," I said with a sweatdrop.

"Hinata!!!" Hanabi's voice screamed, making the entire bar go silent. Even the background piano music. The young mistress of the bar came running through the swinging doors, holding the front of her dress.

"Hanabi," Hinata said, wheeling herself out from behind the counter. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I-It's..." Hanabi said, trying to catch her breath. "It's those Leaf Bandits! They're in town!"

The entire bar gasped at the same time, making me look around with an odd expression. That was freaky. What was with the simultaneous gasping, if that's even possible?

"See Shikamaru you jinxed it," Naruto said before jumping off his seat. "Well, as sheriff it's my duty to go take care of this," he said, rolling up his sleeve and marching out of the bar, everyone in total silence.

"He's gonna get his butt kicked," I muttered, Shikamaru nodded sadly in agreement.

"Best you go after him, make sure he at least tries to stand a chance those guys," Shikamaru said to me from behind the counter.

"Got'cha," I nodded, taking my hat and placing it on my head as I ran out of the bar.

--


	12. ARC4: The Secret Grove

**ARC4: Naruto's Novel Life**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: The Secret Grove**

In town square, I hid behind a barrel. In a distance I saw Naruto in a still stance. Across from him were three people. The Leaf Bandits Tenten, Neji, and Kiba. Luckily they had no weapons out in the open, for now anyway.

"We're so toast," I whispered, watching quietly. My thoughts were praying for a miracle that someone would come and just take care of these guys.

"So you're the Leaf Bandits I've heard about," Naruto finally said aloud.

Kiba smirked. "Ah, so we're famous in these parts now. How nice."

"Want me to take care of this guy?" Tenten glared as she stepped forward, only for her to be blocked by Neji's arm.

"No, look," Neji said, everyone seeing Naruto's sheriff badge. "He's the sheriff of this town."

"Seriously?" Kiba asked as if it were some funny joke. "You're kidding me." Kiba's dog Akamraru barked behind him energetically.

Naruto growled. "You're not getting past me!"

As I shuffled in my spot, I felt Tenten's eyes dart in my direction. A smirk pulled at the side of her mouth. And as swift as wind, she pulled out a bow and arrow and shot one directly at the barrel in front of me. Was it even one second?

"AH!" I shouted, just barely dodging the blow-up of the barrel of what was apparently water.

"Looks like the sherrif's got himself some back-up," Tenten smirked.

"Sakura!" Naruto scolded with a bewildered face. "What are you doing here?!"

"Cut the questions Naruto we all know you wouldn't stand a chance against these guys alone," I remarked, making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Thanks for the confidence booster, Sakura. I can always count on a friend like you," Naruto said sarcastically.

**_"Now this is my kinda character," I said, starting to like the story._**

**_"And I sound so cool as a villian!" Tenten said, punching the air._**

**_"Is there gonna be one of those showdown things?" Hanabi asked._**

**_"Not quite," Naruto said with a grin and a wink._**

The wind brushed past us all as we stood off, watching each other's every one movements. I personally have never been in an actual showdown before. Naruto and I have seen some before back in our days, when we'd hind behind boxes and barrels or windows. These things never did end well.

However, a strange wind came across the dusty fields, and all of our heads picked up at the sense.

"That wind again," grumbled Neji

"Should we retreat?" Kiba asked him

"What's going on?" Naruto said, seeing the bandits talking amongst themselves.

"No way are we retreating after this brat called us out!" Tenten shouted anxiously before taking out a giant shurriken-like weapon, making both Naruto and I turn pale white. What kind of old west setting has giant ninja-weapons, anyway?!

"Shikamaru wasn't kidding about that Tenten girl," Naruto said with a sick feeling of dying within the next thirty seconds.

Tenten yelled as she fired her weapon. Naruto and I put up our arms in an attempt of protection. Giant spinning steel verses flesh. Things weren't looking up for us. But of course, this was the part of the story when we'd be saved.

Just before the weapon could strike us(and I mean like 10 inches away) a boy jumped from the roof of a building and caught the hurling shurriken.

I opened my eyes and saw someone standing in front of us, holding the giant weapon that would have killed Naruto and me. It was some sort of teenage boy, like Naruto. He had black raven-colored hair and a black bandanna around his neck, along with the usual cowboy western attire. All he was missing was that hat.

_'Is that even remotely possible?'_ I thought in my mind.

"It's him," Tenten said, narrowing her eyes in a focused glare. "_Sasuke_."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, never hearing of the name before.

"To think the guy actually exists," Kiba smirked.

"We'll be back," Neji said as he instructed the three to leave. Akamaru and Kiba threw some type of bomb that exploded into dust, making Naruto and I cough. In the end, the dust cleared, but so had the Leaf bandits.

"Damn, they got away," Naruto said through his coughs.

I looked up at the boy who had saved us. He had his back turned to us and he looked back at me at the corner of his eye. That soulful onyx colored eye. I'd remember that.

"You," Naruto said, knowing this guy wasn't an enemy. Though Naruto was still skeptical of the stranger. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Hn," was all he replied before he jumped up on the boxes and roofs until he disappeared.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Naruto said aloud.

"I don't know," I answered, starring up in the direction he disappeared to. "But I feel like I've seen him before."

"Hey maybe Shikamaru knows something," Naruto shrugged. At least this time no one was seriously hurt. But no doubt those bandits will be coming back soon.

--

"So you guys actually made it back here alive," Shikamaru said impressed as we sat at the town bar.

"We all were worried about you," Hinata added.

"We are curious about a few things, though," I pointed out.

"I thought we were only curious about that Sasuke guy," Naruto said as I made an embarrassed face at him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sound of Sasuke's name. "Wait, did you say Sasuke?"

"So ya know him!" Naruto said a grin.

"Strange enough yes," Sasuke said, going back into his lazy-sounding tone as he placed his arms on the counter. "He's a legend around these parts. Hold up a sec."

Shikamaru went into the back room and came back with an old bounty-hunter's paper. It was rather dusty and had turned yellow from old age.

"That looks ancient," I said, making no exaggerations.

"It's supposed to be. The date's from back when Hillrest was just starting out," Shikamaru said.

"Let me see that," I said, standing up and taking the crumpled-up paper. I waved off some of the dust as Naruto bent over to look. And to our surprise, Sasuke's face was on it.

"It's Sasuke," Naruto and I said in unison. But why on earth would he be on a wanted poster-

_**"Wait a minute I'm in the story now?" Sasuke asked, not happy.**_

_**"Well everyone should be," Naruto muttered, glad he was able to get that far into the story without interruptions. "What of it, teme?"**_

_**"Why do I have to be that character?" Sasuke said, having rather not be involved with the story in the first place.**_

_**"In the beginning I was thinking about making you the donkey but I knew I'd get hit for that," Naruto said as a matter of fact.**_

_**"Got that right," Hanabi remarked, seeing how annoyed Sasuke was getting.**_

"But this poster's so old," I started out. "And he looks the same as he does in the picture now."

"That's the thing," Shikamaru said.

"So what's the story behind this guy?" Naruto asked.

"Legend has it that he's supposed to be immortal," Shikamaru said as if it were nothing. "Whether he's a good guy or a bad guy, he still has a lot of money over his head if he's ever captured."

"Why's that?" I asked worriedly. He seemed like a good guy when he rescued us.

"Back when Hillrest was being built, an arson came about half the town," Shikamaru explained, Naruto and I imagining he flashback. "Sasuke was in one of those fires, and by the time his family found him he was on the brink of death."

"So then what?" I asked as Naruto and Hinata listened to Shikamaru's story.

"So the family took Sasuke to a local fakir," Shikamaru continued. "The fakir promised to save Sasuke's life through magic, but with the wish came some kind of curse. To save Sasuke, the fakir rebuilt Sasuke's bones out of pure gold, according to the legend. His golden bones allowed Sasuke to live forever due to the fakir's magic. Living forever can seem like a curse after a while."

"How sad," I said, feeling sorry for Sauske, if the legend were in fact real. Who knows? It could be.

"But why would he be on a bounty?" Naruto asked lost.

"Isn't it obvious, numbskull? The guy had rock-hard golden bones. You have any idea how valuable that'd be?"

"I'm failing math," Naruto pointed out rather bluntly.

I sighed. "Yet I still wonder how you're sheriff of this place."

--

It was night now, and I was walking through the night of Hillrest. Who knew after a whole day, so much could happen. I had my first showdown, I met real live bandits from the wanted posters, and not to mention heard a legend of a cowboy named Sasuke.

I let out an exhausted breath. "I can only imagine tomorrow."

I walked passed one of the liquor bars. It was on my route home. However, there were a couple of drunks standing outside the bar with beer bottles, and they eyed me in a suggestive manner. I felt uncomfortable, so I tugged onto the sleeves of my button down shirt and lowered my hat.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and tensed up and turned my head. Surprisingly, I didn't see any drunk men, but Sasuke instead.

_'It's him again...'_

Out of curiosity, I looked back over my other shoulder and saw the drunk men, watching from a distance. Would they have come after me if Sasuke hadn't shown up? Maybe they backed off _because_ of him.

Eventually we reached my house, and both Sasuke and I came to a stop. The entire walk was tense-filled and awkwardly quiet. For me anyway. The only other word I've heard Sasuke say was 'hn', and that was early this afternoon.

We stood there for a minute, as I contemplated on talking or just going back into my house.

"I..." I started to stammer, something I didn't do a lot. "... Thank you."

I felt that strong familiar wind again and I winced my eyes shut. But the time I turned around Sasuke was gone. But in his place was a red rose on the dusty ground.

I picked it up. A flower, something you didn't see around here in the old dry west, much less a rose. Was it from Sasuke? At that thought, I smiled and looked up into the night sky. Chances were he just disappeared up onto one of the roofs again.

--

"Hey Sakura! Morning!" Naruto greeted as I walked into the sherrif's office.

"Morning Naruto," I smiled. "You find any info on those Leaf Bandits?"

"Not much," Naruto said. "But I think I've summed up they're after something here in Hillrest."

"About time you figured _that_ out," I told.

Naruto narrowed his eyes with a pout. "Your sarcasm hurts, you know?"

"But you do have a point," I added, pulling up a wooden chair as I placed my hat on Naruto's desk. "What could those bandits be after? Hillrest isn't exactly a wealthy town."

"Got that right," Naruto said as we both looked up, trying to think of what's valuable in Hillrest. "Wait, Sasuke," he said, remembering. "Could they be after Sasuke?"

"Nah," I answered, doubting it. "They came here not knowing Sasuke would even be here. One of those bandits did say they didn't even know Sasuke existed."

"So what the hell could they be after??" Naruto asked, beginning to think we'd never get a lead.

I tried to think before my head jumped. "The secret grove."

"The secret groove?"

"No the secret grove not groove you idiot!" I snapped, making Naruto almost fall off his chair behind his desk. "It's up north of town."

"Well I never heard of it," Naruto said, blinking at me.

"Of course _you've_never heard of it. Medicalists go up north for herbs for medicine, since you can't grow anything here in Hillrest," I explained. "I'm training to be a doctor, so I've been up there once or twice."

"Ah," Naruto said in realization.

"I've heard rumors of the secret grove, though," I said, trying to remember. "They say there's an underground forest under the gardens. They call it the secret grove. Of course no one has ever found the entrance to it."

"A real grove," Naruto said, imagining all the plants and green that grew there. "I wish I could see it."

"I bet those bandits do, too," I said, formulating a theory. "Around here flowers are real valuable. For all we know those bandits could be after the flowers of the secret grove, if it exists."

"We just found out a ghost boy with golden bones exists. I wouldn't be surprised if flowers grew underground," Naruto pointed out with a raised eyebrow towards me.

"Good point," I nodded. "But we can't let those bandits find that secret grove."

"Looks like another adventure!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up.

"You shouldn't be so hasty, you know," I said with a pout. Leave it to Naruto to take quick action without thinking the whole plan through, if we even _have_ straightforward plan of our own. "They don't call it a _secret_ grove for nothing. No one can find it."

"Well we can!" Naruto said with that huge grin, slamming his palms onto the dark wood of his desk. A pencil rolled off and fell to the floor, too.

I sighed, knowing Naruto won't listen to reason. If anything we'd need more help. And there's one person I know who's on our side.

--

That late afternoon, I waited by the wooden door of my house, crossed arms and all.

I was waiting for a friend.

_"Shikamaru, is there anything you can tell me about Sasuke?" I asked down at the bar a few hours previous to now.  
_

_"Nothing you don't already know."_

_"Is there some way of contacting him?" I pleaded. _

_"Are you in love with the guy or something, Sakura?" Shikamaru asked with a sly smile._

_"Please don't act like Naruto," I said. That sounded like something Naruto would say._

_"Alright alright," Shikamaru, having gotten his laugh for the day. "No one knows for sure where he lives. But streets say that if you leave your hat out on the dried river by the railroad tracks, he'll come to you, to return your hat. If you're so anxious to see the guy you can try it. But don't come nagging at me saying it didn't work."_

And here I was, hatless. I noticed the sun was already setting for the day.

"Maybe Shikamaru's idea isn't gonna work after all," I muttered to myself, turning my head to my side.

"Although you'll have to thank him later cause it worked," said a voice, making twist my head around to see Sasuke right beside me, holding my hat out. As if fireflies had flew into my stomach I had that churning feeling, the same from the showdown previously. How he got here must have been something beyond the normal. But then again, Sasuke wasn't normal. "I believe this is your's?"

I looked at my hat and made a small smile, taking it from his hand, too nervous to even bear a thanks. "Sasuke," I started, trying to muster up my questions. "I need your help."

There was a short silence but the wind beneath our strands of hair. It was as if he was contemplating whether or not to answer my request of help. On contrast his facial expression didn't show much of an answer either. "That's a surprise," he said, making me look at him in confusement. "Most times when people call for me with their hat, it's to kidnap me for the bounty," he said stately before actually looking towards me. "You're a different one."

"Well I have a different purpose," I remarked.

A smirk came upon the boy's lips. "Smart too. How strange, for a girl."

I rose my eyebrow in entertainment. It was like talking to a normal human being. I couldn't confirm whether he _was_ a human being yet or not. "So are you willing to help me?"

"Depends on your problem," he replied, hands in his pockets.

"Remember those bandits the other day?" I asked, the both of us having a flashback of how Sasuke had saved us from Tenten's attack.

"What of them," he said emotionless.

"My friend Naruto and I think they're after the garden of the secret grove," I stated, trying to keep my speech intact, clear and hearable. "We can't let them find it."

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Is that so," he began. "If that's the case I can't allow that either."

"Why so eager to help?" I asked suspicously, narrowing my eyes.

"For one the secret grove is my home," Sasuke said, catching my attention. "How else do you think I've stayed hidden for so long?"

My shoulders shrugged. "I don't know," I said out loud, looking up into the red orange sky.

"But even so, I can't let them in," Sasuke continued. "Impure spirits of humans are poison to the grove. Anyone unworthy, an impure spirit, shall tarnish the grove, and it's plants will wither way until they die."

"I find that hard to believe," I remarked. It's one thing to believe there _is_ a secret grove in existence. Believing it was magical enough to die at the touch of one unworthy was even harder to even think of. "But I trust you, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at me again. I could feel his eyes on the side of my head. "Is it because I have approached the secret grove and had not tarnished its greens? You believe I am a pure human spirit?" he said, as I contemplated on whether or not to look back at him. My nervous feeling was back for some reason. Eventually Sasuke calmed down. "I'm afraid... I do not know whether I _am_ a pure spirit. Good or evil. I am not human, therefore the secret grove has no right to judge me, to keep me out."

"That makes sense," I said, listening the entire time. Like I could _not_ listen?

Sasuke looked down at his hand. "I don't know, what I am, or whose side I'm on.... But I do know this, I can trust you."

I smiled, grasping onto his hand by his sides. This caught him by surprise. He turned to me for an answer to my motion. "Thank you," I said.

Just as I held his hand and said that, I felt it fade away when I looked away. He had gone, just like the wind. He had not jumped up to the roofs, or run away with the dust of the ground. He... disappeared, like any other non-human being. But I squeezed my hat against my chest, as if it were a very treasure of my own.

_'I'll see you soon, Sasuke.'_

_**"AW MAN THAT IS SOOOO SWEEEET!" Tenten's voice chorused as both Sasuke and I blushed a certain shade of red on our side of the table**_

_**"T-Tenten cut it out," I said, trying to lower down the color on my cheeks.**_

_**"I don't know about Sakura but I'm starting to enjoy telling this story," Naruto said poking my shoulder until I hit him upside the head.**_

_**"Well don't stop there. Keep going," Hanabi urged.**_

_**"If Sakura will stop whacking me," Naruto muttered. "Anyway, after that little meeting, the next morning sheriff Naruto and Sakura ventured up to the north where the herbs were grown."**_

Naruto and I marched through the desert.

"So you think we're meeting this Sasuke dude up north?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He was still contemplating how he even agreed to this plan of mine.

"Yup," I said. It took me a while to persuade Naruto to come with me. But what can ya do when a sheriff is requested by one of the townsfolk to go on some dangerous mission?

"Isn't there some kind of shortcut on this thing?" Naruto asked, looking at the map with a frustrated look on his face.

"No, we have to go straight across," I answered quite sternly.

"But see? There's a small path around this way!" Naruto encouraged, pointing on the map.

"We're not taking any other direction besides the one we're on now, Naruto. This part of the desert is surrounded by quicksand. If we stray off the path, no doubt we'll get caught in it." Ha, what do you have to say to that Naruto!

"Since when does the wild west have quick sand?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

He could say that. Good point.

"I mean, I'm not that smart. I'll admit that," Naruto started off. "But I know for sure that quicksand only exists in places like the rain forest or something like that."

"Surprisingly you're right," I said lost that he'd figure that out all on his own. "Must be the heat that's getting your old working brain working."

"You can never let me have my own spotlight can you," Naruto muttered. "And just for that I'm taking my shortcut!" he said stubbornly, walking another direction.

"N-Naruto!" I called.

"I can't hear you!~" Naruto sang as he began to disappear.

I groaned, holding my head up. "Again, why is _he_ the sheriff?? Naruto wait up! Get back here!" I called, having no choice but to follow the fool.

"Calm down Sakura there is no such thing as quicksand in the desert-" Naruto soon found himself not moving and blinked his eyes before looking down, seeing himself slowly sinking. "Hm. Didn't see that coming."

"Naruto- AH!" I shouted, tripping and falling onto the uneven ground, and on my bottom. "H-Hey, I can't move."

"Welcome to the club," Naruto said unenthusiastically.

"Naruto you dolt now look where you got us!!" I scolded, slowly feeling myself sinking, along with Naruto. "Now what?"

"I don't know. All I _do _know is that I have a bad sense of direction," Naruto summed up, throwing the map over his shoulder, knowing we had no use for it now. All we could do was wait.


	13. ARC4: The Conclusion

**ARC4: Naruto's Novel Life**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: The Conclusion**

Eventually we both sank, thinking that was it. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't it.

"Sakura," said a calling voice. "Sakura wake up."

Slowly my eyes opened. Luckily there wasn't so much light that hurt my eyes. The dark blur eventually turned into the image of Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura," his voice said with a hint of relief. It was then that I realized I was laying in his arms, Sasuke kneeling down on one of his knees. Hope I'm not blushing.

"Where am I?" I said weakly, my eyes squinting a little.

"Somewhere safe," Sasuke said, helping me stand up. My stiff legs made me a bit unbalanced at first. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," I said, holding onto Sasuke's hands for support. I looked in my surroundings. We were in some stone tunnel, with soil on the floor. "Wait a minute... I'm in the-"

"Secret grove," Sasuke finished, making me stare at him. "You've reached it."

"I won't tarnish it?" I asked, scared of harming the grove.

Sasuke took my hand gently and guided me to the end of the tunnel. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Outside the small darkness of the stone tunnel, I gaped at the sight of nature in front of me. There were tall trees everywhere. I couldn't even see the top of the trees, let alone the sky. The soil underneath my feet felt so soft and rich, and there were flowers of all colors and shapes everywhere.

"This is beautiful," I said.

"So you haven't tarnished it," Sasuke finished.

The two of us shared a moment of silence and peace, that is until I realized something I forgot. "Wait, Naruto!!"

"I'm alright!" moaned a voice from a distance, making Sasuke and I look to the right. Emerging from the bushes was Naruto with leaves in his yellow hair. "Sorta."

"Naruto you're here," I smiled, glad my friend was okay. We must have arrived here through the quicksand. Relief was evident on my face. But it was then I also remembered the Leaf Bandits. "But those Leaf Bandits, they could find this place."

"But they don't know the grove is down here," Naruto reminded. "They might still think the grove is somewhere in Hillrest."

As Naruto and I negotiated, we were silenced by the sound of a whistling wind. How was it possible for wind to even blow down here?

A tense look of concentration came onto Sasuke's already serious face. "This wind..."

"What about it?" Naruto asked, looking at our new comrade.

"It's telling me a warning," Sasuke answered as he listened with his ears. "For Hillrest."

"Hillrest is in danger," I said sternly.

Sasuke nodded, adverting his attention to us. "Those Leaf Bandits..."

--

"Hinata!" Hanabi shouted to her sister as she ran into the saloon bar.

"Hanabi what is it?" Hinata asked concerned as she turned around in her wheelchair.

"There's a big commotion outside. I think you should see it," Hanabi advised, tugging on her sister's arm.

The two sisters ventured outside where more of the townspeople were. The men were out in the roads while the women and children watched from windows inside the wooden buildings.

"Alright, tell us where the treasure is!" Tenten demanded, Neji and Kiba right beside her

"We have no idea what you thieves are talking about," said one of the old men of Hillrest. "Now leave out town at once!"

"Fat chance, old man," Neji spoke up with crossed arms. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Neji said as Tenten rose out her bow and arrow, the arrow burning at the tip. "We'll set fire to this pathetic town if we have to."

"You wouldn't!" said one of the men.

"Wait a sec," Kiba said to his teammates. "Isn't that a little extreme?"

"Lesson number one, dog boy. When it comes to our riches, we have no limits to our tactics," Tenten smirked as she aimed her arrow.

"So, what will it be," Neji resumed with a cold stare.

"For the last time, we have no treasure!" said the man.

"What's going on out here," said Shikamaru's voice as he appeared behind Hinata and Hanabi.

"Where the heck have you been?" Hanabi said with a face.

"Please Shikamaru you must do something," Hinata pleaded.

Shikamaru sighed and walked forward and off towards the bandits.

"Shikamaru!"

"Wait!"

"They're too dangerous!"

Protests of warnings from the men of Hillrest to Shikamaru were futile, for when Shikamaru arrived right in front of the three bandits, he turned around, revealing a smirk to the townspeople. "Like Neji said, hand over the treasure."

"No way," Hanabi said, clutching onto her sister's wheelchair. "You traitor!"

"I wouldn't really use the word traitor," Shikamaru spoke. "I was always on the same side."

"How could you," Hinata glared.

Shikamaru simply shrugged. "Now listen up, because I don't want to repeat myself. If anything I know about Hillrest's urban myths, I know about the secret grove. Now, who's going to speak up and tell me where it is?"

Not a word was answered to the bandits and Shikamaru, their apparent leader. This was all just as suspenseful as a showdown. However, Hinata noticed a look of hesitation on Kiba's face.

"Hanabi," Hinata whispered. "I want you to get away from here and get to safety. Find help."

"But what about you?" Hanabi asked with worry.

"I said go," Hinata said sternly. Hanabi had never heard her sister sound so serious before, and all she could do was nod and run off quietly and quickly.

"No volunteers?" Shikamaru said. "Very well. Tenten?"

The girl nodded and shot her arrow.

"No," Hinata's voice whimpered. The flaming arrow caught a building on fire, causing it to spread from building to building. The town's men immediately took action and went to rescue the citizens inside with ease before the fires could get worse.

"You didn't have to do that!" Kiba said in objection to Shikamaru's back.

"Ah shut up. We're done here," Shikamaru said with his hands in his pockets. "We'll find the secret grove on our own."

"And how?" Neji questioned.

"As ridiculous as it may sound, our little Sherrif may have found it first," Shikamaru scoffed. "We find Naruto, we find the grove."

"No," Kiba said, tightening his fists as screams of terror emersed through his ears. "I'm all in for the treasure but this is going too far," Kiba announced to their group, Akamaru barking behind him.

"You saying you want to quit?" Shikamaru asked with aa sly look.

"I'm saying I'm out of here," Kiba said with a grimace as he and Akamaru took off in another direction.

"Should we go after him?" Tenten asked Shikamaru.

"Nah, let him go," Shikamaru replied. "More for us."

--

"A fire?" I asked Sasuke as he continued listening to the wind's whispers.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered. "We have to get out of here before it's too late."

Naruto smirked, punching his palm. "I'm all for kickin' butt. Let's go!"

In no time Sasuke was able to lead the way out of the grove to upper ground. They just hoped they weren't too late, that their town had burned down completely.

**_"Oh so now I'm a bad guy," Shikamaru said bored, everyone now completely into Naruto's western story._**

**_"Well I think it fits," Naruto remarked._**

**_"So then what happens?" I asked, glad I got Naruto this book. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is actually getting interesting."_**

**_Naruto grinned and laughed inwardly. "This is where Hanabi and Konohamaru have their spotlight."_**

Just like her older sister ordered, Hanabi had run off to the outskirts of the back part of town for help. Hinata had never specified what kind of help, so Hanabi had only one person she could turn to that was available.

"Come on horsey horsey," said Konohamaru as he tried to lead the giant horse to the drinking pool. However the horse would not budge. The small preteen sighed. "I hate being ranch help."

"Konohamaru!" shouted Hanabi as she ran, holding up the front of her dress. "Konohamaru you have to help!"

"_I_have to help? I'm the one that needs help I've been stuck cleaning horse pellets all day!" Konohamaru answered.

**_"You made me a RANCH BOY?!?!" Konohamaru snapped._**

**_"Stop interupting!" Naruto yelled back with an anime vein._**

"No you don't understand. The town's under attack," Hanabi said, trying to get her friend to take her seriously. "Have you seen Naruto or Sakura around anywhere?"

"Last I heard they went out to the desert for the herb gardens looking for some guy named Sasuke," Konohamaru answered. "How come?"

"Those Leaf bandits are back and they're looking for Naruto and Sakura," Hanabi told worriedly. "We have to find them first!"

"Hey I'd love to help but I can't really do anything," Konohamaru said unfortunately.

Hanabi pondered for a spark of inspiration for some last minute idea. "Hey Konohamaru, your grandpa used to be in charge of the Mesenger hawks , right?"

"Retired now. Why?" Konohamaru asked, but then he saw that mischievous look on her face. "Oh no. What are you thinking?"

"Ah, nothing," Hanabi grinned, taking off her feather hat and waving it in the air. "But I do have an important delivery for one of your grandpa's hawks to do for me."

--

"Argh, it's gonna be forever until we reach Hillrest," Naruto whined as he, Sauske and I marched through the sandy deserts.

"You're the one who threw our map away, idiot," I said with a look.

"You're so mean, Sakura," Naruto said with a miserable face. "Man I could really use some ramen right now."

I sighed, facing Sasuke who had been right behind us speaking not a word the entire walk. "What do you think we should do, Sasuke?"

"Just keep walking I guess," Sasuke answered.

"But you can disappear and reappear anywhere you want! Can't to transport us to Hillrest or something?!" Naruto shouted. He had a point.

"There's two ways of doing this, dobe," Sasuke glared to the blond. "We can either travel there on foot, or someone from Hillrest can miraculously loose their hat. That's when I can transport us there."

"Well that's just impossible," I said sadly. However Sasuke suddenly stopped walking, causing me to look at him. "Sasuke?"

"Hey Sasuke what's the matter with you?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of the ghost. "Helloooo??"

"Hold on," Sasuke said, suddenly grabbing onto mine and Naruto's wrists, catching us both by surprise. Suddenly a strong gust of wind started to fly dangerously around us, along with the sand.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" I asked, shielding my eyes with my other arm to prevent the sand from flying into my eyes. However, by the time the sand and the wind died down, I found myself and my friends in an entirely different setting.

"Huh?" Naruto said, opening his eyes. Sasuke's grip on our wrists disappeared.

"We're at Hillrest?" I said, seeing some familiar horses at the ranch.

"Sakura look," Naruto said, pointing.

"Sakura! Naruto!" shouted Hanabi, running to us with her friend Konohamaru.

"We really are back at Hillrest," Sakura said as Hanabi ran to hug her.

"About time you guys got here," Konohamaru said.

"How _did_we get here?" Naruto asked, lost.

Sasuke appeared behind Sakura, holding a feathered hat. "I believe this belongs to somebody."

"Thank you," Hanabi said grinning as she took her hat back.

"A hat," I said, blinking. "Sasuke you were able to bring us here because you had to retrieve Hanabi's hat."

"Plan worked didn't it?" Hanabi said, fitting it back on her head. "But those Leaf Bandits are here. You have to hurry and beat them or else all of Hillrest will be burned down."

"What?!?!" Naruto jumped. "I'm gone for two hours and I find out my town's being burned down?!"

"As we speak," Konohamaru said with crossed arms. "Now are we just gonna stand here or what?"

Together we all ventured to the heart of Hillrest, preparing ourselves for a battle. Along the way saw buildings blazing with flames.

"It seems that everyone has been evacuated," Sasuke noticed.

"That's good," I nodded.

"Wait a minute," Hanabi said, noticing a ribbon on the ground by the saloon. "It's my sister's hair ribbon!"

"Hinata?" Konohamaru asked.

Hanabi nodded, worry written all over her face. "She must still be inside!"

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as some of the foundation started to collapse. "I've got to find it." Hinata continued looking through the covers behind the counter. When she found what she was looking for, she hid it in her pocket.

"Hey!" shouted Kiba's voice, making Hinata turn around. "What are you still doing here?! It's dangerous!"

Well duh it's a burning building.

But Kiba saw more wood collapsing and falling towards where Hinata was as she tried to shield herself from the debree. Taking action, Kiba ran and jumped, landing beside Hinata. Quickly he carried her out of her wheelchair and with amazing speed escaped the burning building before it was completely destroyed in the fire.

Kiba landed right outside with Hinata in his arms.

"Big sister!" Hanabi shouted, running to Hinata.

"Oh Hanabi," Hinata said, being put down and hugging her. "I thought I told you to go somewhere safe."

"You did, but you also told me to go get help," she reminded before looking at us.

"Sakura, Naruto, you're back," Hinata noticed, Kiba kneeling beside her.

"What happened around here?" Naruto asked.

"The Leaf Bandits came, demanded treasure, Shikamaru joined their side, Tenten burned half the town down, Kiba saved my sister," Hanabi explained unenthusiastically. She then shrugged. "The usual story-book stuff."

"You make it sound so anticlimactic," Konohamaru said with a sweatdrop.

"We have to find them and put an end to this," I said to Sasuke.

"We will," Naruto nodded. "First, Kiba and I have to get Hinata, Hanabi, and Konohamaru to the other townsfolk for safety."

"What??" Konohamaru asked. "But we're gonna miss all the good stuff!"

"That's the point," Naruto told with his hand pushing down on Konohamaru's head. "And Sakura, you think you and Sasuke can handle those bandits?"

"We'll be fine," Sasuke answered for me. At that, we all split up to start the plan. Kiba picked up the disabled Hinata and they all ran off in another direction opposite Sasuke and I.

"So you think you can find them?" I asked.

"Just around that corner. I can sense them," Sasuke said. We both made a hard turn and stopped, seeing three people: Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru.

"Looks like Hanabi was right. you are on their side," Sakura siad, seeing Shikamaru with the enemy.

"Word spreads fast," Shikamaru smirked. "Neji, Tenten, take care of them for me."

Neji and Tenten nodded, stepping forward.

"Can you fight?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"How hard can it be?" I asked, tightening my gloves. At that, us four ran at each other. Neji was a fairly good hand-to-hand combat fighter. And paired up with Tenten's weapons, it was a rather hard fight. But eventually Sasuke and I prevailed. Neji and Tenten were now unconscious and wrapped up in rope from a barrel near by.

"That didn't take too long," I said, cleaning my hands.

"Now where's that Shikamaru guy?" Sasuke said.

Not too far from where they were, Shikamaru ran. However, he skidded in his tracks, seeing Naruto in front of him with crossed arms.

"You're not going anywhere," Naruto said victoriously.

Shikamaru held his ground. "And what makes you say that?"

"I do!" I shouted, coming up behind Shiakamru and knocking him out. He became unconscious and it wasn't long until Shikamaru joined the tied up Neji and Tenten.

As easy as it had all come, the trouble vanished. The bad guys were all wrapped up, the fires were put out, and all of the towns people were slowly returning.

"The Leaf bandits were defeated?"

"We won our town back?"

"Our sheriff has prevailed!!"

Naruto grinned. "Actually, I think I should give credit where it's been due for a while now," he told everyone, taking off that sheriff's star pin and offering it over to me. "Here Sakura. It's yours."

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sakura I've never been so serious in my life!" Naruto smiled. "And that's saying something!"

Smiling, I placing my hand in Naruto's over the sheriff's star in a handshake, earning cheers from the people of Hillrest. I turned my head around and saw Sasuke gone. Secretly, I smiled and thanked him.

**"And that's how the Leaf Bandits were defeated. Afterwards Sherrif Sakura and Sasuke married and had many children and-"**

**--**

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Sasuke snapped, strangling Naruto's neck, interrupting the story. Probably actually bringing the story to an end if he actually succeeded in murdering the blond.

"Aw, what a happy endiing," Tenten said with a dreamy smile. "Even if I did end up in jail."

I was able to hide the small blush on my face. "At least it passed the time."

Kiba smirked at me in a teasing way. "If I didn't know better I'd say you feel like wanting to kill Naruto too for that last scene."

"You have no idea," I replied, shaking my head on the table. "But I think that department's taken care off." We looked over, seeing Sasuke still beating the life out of Naruto. "So, why don't we all enjoy Hinata's dinner so we can all go to bed?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Neji said, glad the story was over.

"I'm gonna have nightmares now I just know it," Shikamaru said as he helped Hinata set up.

I smiled at my 'family' as they all conversed. We should have story nights like this more often, except without us being _in_the story. Laughing to myself as I watched Konohamaru and Hanabi cheer for Sasuke in his strangling of Naruto, I knew that times like these were going to be good.

--

"Today was a good day," Hanabi smiled as she Konohamaru got ready for bed in their cavern, having brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas.

"I know right?" Konohamaru grinned. "But you know what would make this night even better?" he said as he brought out the giant novel.

Hanabi's eyes widened. "How'd you get that!?"

"I stole it from Naruto while Sasuke was strangling him," Konohamaru said with his hand up beside his mouth. "And from what I found out, what Naruto said as the ending wasn't the real ending."

"Really?" Hanabi asked, blinking.

Konohamaru nodded. "He probably only said that to try and piss off Sasuke and Sakura."

"Well it worked," Hanabi remarked with a face. "In Sasuke's case at least."

Konohamaru opened the book to the final pages to read the real ending to himself and Hanabi.

_That evening, the whole town had celebrated our victory against the Leaf Bandits. They were now in the jail of Hillrest behind bars. Naruto was now the new owner of the saloon, cooking ramen like he always wanted. Kiba was now an honorary citizen of Hillrest after rescuing Hinata from the fire._

_As for me? Well..._

_I stayed in my sherriff's office, relaxing. However the wooden door opened, revealing Hinata._

_"Hinata?" I said, seeing her come up to my desk._

_"Sakura, I was looking for you," Hinata said. "I have something to give you."_

_From her bag she took out what appeared to be a small flower plant. It was very exotic-looking and very beautiful._

_"A flower?" I asked as she handed it to me. "Where did you get this?"_

_"My grandfather handed it down to me a long time ago from the herb garden," Hinata smiled. "He says that this flower can cure anything, even a curse."_

_"A curse," I began. "Sasuke!"_

_Hinata nodded. "Use that flower to heal Sasuke. I'm sure he would appreciate it."_

_"Are you sure, Hinata?" I asked. "I mean, this is yours. It could cure your disability. You could walk again."_

_"I could," Hinata shrugged. "But I don't really find any need to walk. I'm perfectly find just the way I am in my wheelchair." A gentle smile spread across her face. "But I'm sure Sasuke would very much like to live a normal life again. Especially now that he's met you."_

_Smiling, I nodded. "Thank you, Hinata. I'll get this to Sasuke as soon as possible."_

--

"Sakura ended up breaking Sasuke's curse with the flower and they ended up kissing, living happily ever after," Hanabi read before closing the book. "I wonder how the real Sakura and Sasuke would have reacted if Naruto told this part."

"Figures it'd have a cheesy ending," Konohamaru sighed.

"You only said that because of the role Naruto gave you in the book, ne, _ranch boy_," Hanabi smirked, giving Konohamaru a vein.

"HANABI!!!!!!!"


End file.
